


Daughter of misfortune

by Dannyevens



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Curses, Demons, Distractive Behavior, F/M, Ghosts, Mentions of Suicide, Past Abuse, Readerisnamed, mentions of abuse, mentionsofselfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannyevens/pseuds/Dannyevens
Summary: Winter Lova is what some would call a bad luck charm, to the point that people would avoid her like the plague. After a fatal accident that leaves her vocal chords temporarily damaged, her adoptive Mother decides that it's time to leave. Leaving there old town for the new they end up in the Addison Apartments. Winter promises herself that she won't have new friends, but that proves harder than she thought when the intriguing blue haired boy name sally from the forth floor won't leave her alone. Well she keep her distance from people? Or will she get past her fears and find peace in this new town?(Reader has Heterochromia iridium, reader is named)





	1. Chapter 1

Winter nova sat on a box in her new room picking at her nails nervously. A new town, a new place, new faces, and worse of all new rumors to be spread about her.

 

"Lova dear how about you try and make some new friends here. Sweet I'm sure some of the other kids here will love you" her adoptive mom said leaning against her door.

 

Winter looked up smiling nodding her head softly.

Getting up she dusted off her black skirt and grabbed her black boots before heading for the front door passing her mother on the way out.

 

Winter closed the door behind her signing softly, friends? With me? Mom I wish I could have friends. She thought to herself slipping into her shoes on before walking Down the hallway to the elevator.

 

Hitting the down button she waited for the elevator to make it up to her floor, soon the elevator dinged and the door opened.

 

Getting in the elevator she stood back against the wall holding onto the bar.

 

Flicker

 

It's fine it's an old building lights flicker all the time.

 

Flicker

"W-............hy didn't y.....yo.....u st....op it"

A distorted male voice called out In the empty elevator, the lights flickering more.

 

winter ignored it gripping the bar tighter as the small space grew colder.

"Y.....OU SH....OU....LD OF D.....O...NE SOM....ETHING" the voice screamed louder.

 

Winter knees gave in under her as she crumbed to the floor covering her ears trying to drown out the voice.

 

She kept her ears covered as she clinched her eyes closed.

 

"Are you alright?" A soft voice broke her inner panic.

 

Winter blinked opening her eyes and looking up her black eye and red eye making contact with soft pretty green ones. The girl and boy stared at her for a moment.

 

She quickly smiled nodding it off.

 

She got up of the floor scratching the back of her head, while Biting the inside of her cheek slightly. She wondered if she should try to talk, but her voice might not work as well as it used to.

 

"You must be new here, I'm sally face and this is my friend ash" the blue haired boy said.

 

Winter smiled waving at them before taking her phone out and typing, 'I'm winter lova, I'm the new girl on the 4th floor ☺️ Pleasure to meet you!' She showed them.

 

The girl whos name she just found out was ash smiled, "Well hope we see you around winter" she said

They excused themselves as they entered the elevator behind them, just as the door was about to close. Winter got a cold chill,

 

"That boy going to die when he's older" a voice in her head chuckled darkly.

 

'everyone dies when their older' she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"No, that's not what I mean. He's marked for a more Electric Death" the voice hummed.

 

Winter eyes widened slightly as she watched the doors closed, shaking her head softly carefully not to re open her stitches.

she walked down the hallway noticing what looked like mail slots. Walking up to them she pressed her finger against the one that had her room number on it.

If mom ever wants me to check the mail at least I know where to go, not that we're get anything other than bills and death threats about me.

 

Signing quietly she dropped her finger as she looked to the side of her towards a door.

 

'Maybe if I ran away, no one else would have to get hurt because of me' she thought to herself frowning slightly.

 

Her eyes watered as she gave a silent frustrated sign, what did she do to deserve this? All she wanted was a guy who loved her. He was the one she was so sure of it! But he turned out to be the worst person she ever met.

Biting her lip she decided she just go back to her home, having no friends was better for them. After all why would she want to put anyone else in danger. No one else, no one else will be a victim to her. Even if at the time they deserved it and god did they fucking deserve it.

 

Walking back down the hall and to the elevator she pressed the up button, waiting patiently she swayed on her feet. Once the door dinged and opened she walked in before pressing her floor number.

 

"it......w-was all y....y...your damn f....fault" a familiar face said.

 

winter crossed her armed under her armpits , no it wasn't..... he- he started! He let them in... he just watched and laughed as she screamed and screamed for them to stop. She just wanted it to stop. Have you ever choked on your own blood? It's terrifying; trying to breathe in but your blood just chokes you.

The elevator dinged letting her know she was on her floor, once the door opened she quickly made her way out of the small box of an evlevator and accidentally running into someone knocking both of them into the floor.

Winter gasped quietly as she touched her neck, it 'hurts ... it hurts' she thought to herself sitting up looking at the person she ran into.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there" sal said sitting up rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Winter waved him off with a small smile, she moved to sit criss cross, looking at him now up close she noticed that he had a prosthetic mask on his face.

"So you don't talk?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Winter hummed quietly pulling the top of her turtle neck down exposing bandaging around her throat, "h...hurts t...t..." she tried to mutter but ended up coughing.

 

"woah, woah don't force yourself too" sally said placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

She flinched under his touch slightly before relaxing and grabbing her phone out of the pocket on her skirt, 'it's fine 😄 I'm used to my throat. But it's slowly getting better 😁😁😁' She typed showing him.

Sal let out a chuckle sitting back on the floor as winter fixed the top of her turtle neck to cover her throat.

 

"Lova honey what are you doing on the floor?" Her mom called out from the front door of their apartment.

 

Winter looked back at her mom before looking back to sally, 'I guess I'll see you later then' she signed not thinking.

 

Getting up of the floor she walked towards her mom waving back to sally as she left. Sally watched her leave confused, he didn't understand her hand motions.

 

(Time skip)

after a few hours it was time for sleep, winter crawled into her mattress on the floor as she curled into a ball. Pulling her phone out she scrolled through her contacts till she found the one she was looking for.

 

w: I want to go home 😖 I miss you 😭

R: do you 🤓 I feel so loved 😍😘❤️☺️☺️

W: OF COURSE I LOVE YOU IDJIT! Your my best friend Rainn

R: yet you still left me here 😭😭 anyways anyone there messing with you? OH OH even better anyone you fine cuuuuttte 🌚 if so, do teeellll~

w: no and I've been here a day.

R: Cupid love arrows knows no time 😖

w: I'm going to be you doof. 😂

R: ugh why 😖 don't leaaave me again

(read)


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new school is hard, especially when you consider yourself bad luck.

'RA RA RASPUTIN LOVER OF THE RUSSIAN QUEEN THERE CAT THAT REALLY WAS GONE "

 

 

 

Winter opened her eyes staring at her phone with annoyance, she didn't want to go to school day. Internally groaning she rolled over in her bed facing the ceiling.

 

 

 

"RA RA RASPUTIN RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE, IT WAS A SHAME HOW HE CARRIED ON"

 

 

 

Sitting up she grabbed her phone of the floor next to her and turned off her alarm. Getting out of the bed she stretched her arms above her head yawning softly. Walking to her clothes box on the floor she pulled out an outfit for today which consisted of black leggings and a red long sleeve sweater.

 

 

 

Walking into the living room she put on her trusty boots and grabbed her bag before heading to the door.

 

 

 

Locking the door behind her she headed towards the elevator and pushed the down button.

 

 

 

"Good mornin" sal voice said coming from side of her.

 

 

 

Winter tilted her head to the sideto wave at him as the door opened, they got in together as he pressed the first floor button. Winter picked at skin of her nail bed feeling slightly anxious.

 

 

 

Soon the elevator dinged and the door opened, sal was the first to leave. Winter grabbed her phone out of her bag as she stepped out of the elevator sending a message to Rainn.

 

 

 

W: (hugs you) I don't want to start over can you just come here and I ditch 🤮.

 

 

 

R:(flicks your forehead) my poor unfortunate child you must attend school and get that education.

 

 

 

W: you don't even attend school -_-

 

 

 

R: (gasps) I'll have you know I went two days this week 👏

 

 

 

W: wow, I'm sorry let me put this on the new achievements of Rainn 😒🤭

 

 

 

R: fuck off 🖕

 

 

 

W: love you~ 😘

 

 

 

R: ✋🏻 (slaps your kiss away) yOu sHaLl nOt pAsS

 

 

 

W: 🤦‍♀️ my small small dark heart hurts now

 

 

 

Winter looked up from her phone to find she now stood in front ofher new hell- school. Walking towards the building her stomach dropped. How long would it be before new rumors spread about her, would the bullying here be as serve as it was back home, or worse well people avoid her all together.

 

 

 

Winter stumbled forward as someone knocked into her pushing her to the side, the blonde boy walked in front of her with a glare on his face.

 

 

 

"KID LOOK OUT" a older janitor yelled.

 

 

 

Winter watched like it was in low motion, a blade broke of the lawnmower and rocketed toward the boy In front of her barely missing him, the sharp object cutting pieces of his hair.

 

 

 

The blonde looked behind him making eye contact with winter before widening his eyes at her. Before winter could blink he stormed over and grabbed her shoulder tightly digging his fingers into them.

 

 

 

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He growled.

 

 

 

Winter grabbed At his hands trying to prey him off her. This just made him madder as his grip tighten.

 

 

 

"You have no place here freak! Just go back to where you were, even better just die!" He screamed in her face.

 

 

 

Winter drew her foot back before kicking him were the sun don't shine before running off into the school.

 

 

 

She stopped running once she made it into the office. The receptionist lady looked up at her With a bored look at her before she spoke, "name?" She said with a monotone voice.

 

 

 

Winter slide a card with her name on it onto the woman's desk, the lady gave her a look then looked down at that card, "ah! Yes Miss. lova, your mother called us earlier this morning to let us you about your erm.. condition" the woman spoke as she looked threw papers on her desk.

 

 

 

The woman ah ha before handing winter her schedule for this year, "give me on moment and I'll get someone to give you a small tour of the school before the bell rings dear" the lady stated.

 

 

 

"Well Ashley Campbell please come to the office" she said into the speaker.

 

 

 

A few minutes later Ashley walked in, "you needed me?" She asked lady at the desk.

 

 

 

"Yes dear our new student needs a tour guide and I thought that you could show her around" the older lady said with a small smile.

 

 

 

Ash looked behind her noticing winter standing awkwardly with her schedule in her hand.

 

 

 

" oh it's you again, hi!" Ashley said walking towards her.

 

 

 

Winter waved before walking out of the office with her, once they left the building she noticed that their was two other people waiting for ash. Sal, the blue haired boy she had already met and another person with long brown hair and dark circles under his eyes.

 

 

 

"Who's she?" The tall one asked looking over at ash and winter.

 

 

 

"Winter this Larry, Larry this is winter lova. And I'm sure you already know sal. They called me into the office to tour her around the school. But I think first we should look at our schedules to see who has what classes with her. So maybe we all just take turns helping." Ash hummed yapping her chin.

 

 

 

"Sounds like a plan to me, can I see your schedule winter?" Sal asked looking at winter as she handed him her schedule.

 

 

 

The three huddled around the paper for a moment as they told her what classes they had together.

 

 

 

She had English with Larry, P.E. With ash and sal, math with all three of them and someone named Todd, and last was history who she had with none of them.

 

 

 

Soon the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, everyone said their goodbyes as Larry looked at winter, "so I guess that leaves you with me?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

 

 

 

Winter shrugged looking at her schedule that Larry had handed back to her. Larry walked down the hallway as she followed him looking around. Soon they made it too the class, Larry walked in first as winter walked over to the teachers desk. The male looked up at her as winter handed him a index card.

 

 

 

The teacher took it looking confused at first before reading it and humming. He stood up and walked in front of his desk waving winter to stand next to him.

 

 

 

"Good morning class, as you see we have a new student. I would usually have her introduce herself to us but she has special circumstances so instead I'll introduce her to all of you. Okay, everyone this is Winter Lova. She's brand new here so please be kind towards her. Anyways winter there's a desk open in the back of the class for you. Now go" he said to the class before pointing at the desk in the back and waving her off towards it.

 

 

 

(Time skip because I don't know what to write, winter just learned more english 🤷‍♀️)

 

 

 

After the bell had rang winter packed all of her notebooks back into her bag before heading for the door. The gym wasn't that hard to find as she had seen it on her way to the office. However she was not looking forward to having to change in front of other people.

 

 

 

The scars... oh god their gonna see all of the scars

 

 

 

Winter bite her lip as she stared at the door to the girls locker room.

 

 

 

" WINTER! Hey over here!" Ashley yelled waving to get her attention.

 

 

 

Winter looked to where ash's voice had been coming from to see her running towards her. She waited for her for a moment, once she made it to her. Ash bent forward to breathe in slightly out of breath.

 

 

 

"It's good you found you way here dude" she said smiling.

 

 

 

Winter grabbed her phone out of her pocket before quickly typing something and pressing the speaker on her phone.

 

 

 

'I saw the gym sign on my way to the office this morning' her phone read out to her.

 

 

 

Ash hummed grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the locker room. They went to the teachers office and waited for one of them to come in. Once the teacher come, winter got her locker number and her code for it.

 

I don't want to change.... everyone gonna make fun of me

 

 

 

Ash showed winter to her locker, "yours is here, mine is the first one of the third row if you need anything. You know were to find me" she told her before leaving.

 

 

 

Winter grabbed the P.E. Clothes out of her bag before pulling her sweater over her head.

 

 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you skin freak" someone gasped to the side of her.

 

 

 

Her eye twisted as she pulled the p.e. Shirt on, note to self find the closest bathroom next time. 

 

 

 

"Hey! I'm talking to you don't ignore me!" The girl next to her said.

 

 

 

Winter placed her bag in the locker, as the girl to the side of her pulled her to the side hard by her hair. She flinched as she stumbled backwards. The girl screamed in pain as the locker next to her face swung open and slammed into her face cutting the top of her forehead open.

 

 

 

The girl screamed more as she drop to her knees in front of winter holding her forehead as blood ran down between her fingers, "SOMEONE GET THE TEACHER" another girl yelled.

 

 

 

Winter backed up out of the aisle and made her way towards the locker room door. Once she was out the door she looked around fast trying to find a bathroom.

 

 

 

Soon she found what she was looking for, she made a straight beeline for it.

 

 

 

Speed walking into the last stall she locked the door behind her. Her breathe quicken as she ran her finger threw her hair.

 

 

 

Stupid stupid stupid, you shouldn't of changed in there

 

 

 

Your first day here and you've already hurt two people'

 

 

 

Winter picked at the skin of her fingersas she paced around the big stall.

 

 

 

"How unfortunate, you just can't help it can you? Hurting others?'

 

 

 

'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP IT WASN'T MY FAULT' winter thought grabbing her hair in her fists pulling hard as she squatted down. She let out a strangled breathe as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

 

 

 

"Winter? Are you in here" ash called out into the seemingly empty bathroom.

 

 

 

Winter backed quietly against the wall as she covered her mouth. Even if she couldn't actually hear her she was worried that she be able to hear her uneven breathing.

 

 

 

She heard every stall being opened as the footsteps got closer and closer.

 

 

 

Soon ash stopped in front of the door she was hiding in, she knocked softly against the door, "Winter?" She softly said.

 

 

 

'Please just leave me alone' her phone spoke for her.

 

 

 

"Well you at least tell me what's wrong, maybe I can I you feel a little better?" She asked not moving away from the stall door.

 

 

 

There was a moment of silent before her phone spoke again.

 

 

 

'I'm fine really ash, you don't have to worry' it said.

 

 

 

Ash signed not really believing her but not pushing the issue either.

 

 

 

"Okay" She said after a few seconds before leaving.

 

 

 

Winter could hear two people talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying, not that it mattered to her. Much to her disappointment someone walk straight to her stall and knocked against the door.

 

 

 

"Winter?" Sally face said.

 

 

 

'Im fine' she typed Into her phone and let her voice app say.

 

the door jiggled a bit under the pressure of him leaning against it, "Well I'm not leaving till you at least come out" his muffle voice said softly.

 

Winter got up and walked to the door leaning against it before typing on her phone, 'I'll tell you but promise you won't laugh or think I'm crazy' her phone read out loud.

 

 

 

"I promise" he said.

 

 

 

'I think... I think I'm being haunted by a ghost' her phone spoke out.

 

 

 

Sal was quiet for a moment as winter phone spoke again, 'see! I told you you wouldn't believe me!' It said out loud.

 

 

 

"No, no it's not that, I do believe you. I do it's just. I'll come over to your place tonight at 5 ish okay?" He said before his footsteps slowly started to walk away.

 

 

 

-

 

I literally wrote the first half of this when I was in theemergency room with my baby sister 🤷‍♀️. Also I listened panic room by au/ra and intro lll by NF on repeat when writing this chapter soooo yeah 😂😂😂 anyways hope you like this chapter~.


	3. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal comes over to to help with winter ghost problem, that didn’t go well.

School had been event full today, 'I wonder what rumors are going to start about me tomorrow. Either I'm a demon or I'm a witch. Or I'm witch demon' winter thought to herself laying on her couch. 

When she had gotta home, her mom had left a note of the fridge telling her that her work had called her in so she won't be home till Saturday night and today is Monday. So yay (note the sarcasm). 

"Maybe I'll come over soon and we can hang out" Rainn said as winter looked at her phone. 

Winter smiled smiled softly looking at Rainn threw Skype on her laptop. She pulled up the messager part of the app, 'I would love that, mom would probably let you sleep over ☺️☺️' she typed. 

Rainn Giggled moving her laptop So she could sit cross cross, "so any cuuute booooyyyyys or girls I don't judge" she asked leaning towards her camera. 

Winter rolled her eyes before typing, 'no but there is a boy named sally coming over today' she sent waiting for her friend to over react. 

3 

2 

\- 

"OH MY GOD MY SEEET BABY WINT IS GROWING UP. STAY ON HERE LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO MEEEEET HIM PWEAAASEEEE" she screamed happily. 

Winter thought for a moment before shrugging, 'maybe' she sent.

Exactly at 5, there was a knock at winters door. 

"ITS OPEN" Rainn yelled threw the speakers of winters laptop excitedly.

The door opened and sal walked in with his backpack, winter tilted her head back carefully not to hurt her throat. 

"Winter I can't see hiiiiiiimmmm move your laptop" Rainn whined. 

'Oh look at that I have to go' she typed. 

"WINT DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THIS LAPTOP. I WILL FLY THERE AND CHOKE YOU OUT" she screamed. 

'Please do Rainn' she sent before closing her laptop. 

Winter looked up at sal smiling slightly, he stood by the door playing with his fingers. She got up and placed her laptop on the coffee table In Front of her. 

'We can go to my room if you want' she typed into her phone before letting it speak for her. 

Sal shrugged walking towards her, "it probably be better to show me where the haunting happening, I also brought this with me" he said holding a super gear boy.

'Point it at me' she typed 

"What" sal asked confused 

'You heard it.' Winter Phone voice said back. 

"But spirits only stay were they died, theres no way a persons spirit would be connected to you" sal explain. 

'What if... nevermind this was a bad idea' her phone read out for her. As she turned towards her room she stopped hearing she heard static.

"Damn I thought you were dead and we were both in hell" the ghost male said boredly. 

"Who are you?" Sal asked. 

The ghost boy grinned, "oh my beautiful (cursed) girlfriend didn't tell you who I was~ what a shame after everything I've done for her... how sad winter that you don't talk about me"  he laughed tilting his head back towards her. 

Winter squeezed her fists tightly, "come on winter I want to your face or technically your throat~" the ghost taunted her. 

Winter turned around with her arms crossed over her chest, raising a brow at the transparent boy. 

"Don't look at me like that you Bitch! This is all your fault" he screamed running at her, winter backed up losing her balance before falling on her butt. 

Sal rushed over to her dropping the gear boy next to her, "are you okay" he asked touching her shoulder. 

Winter flinched slightly before patting the top of his head giggling quietly. Her throat made a small soft sound as sal stared at her laughing with her. 

"I'm not surprised she would want to be friends with you, though I wonder, what do you look like under that mask~ ugly probably. You probably look like a rotting corpse under that mask" the ghost said re appearing to them. 

Sally face tensed up slightly as he shook, winter went to touch his shoulder but he slapped her hand away.

"I-i have to go" he said getting up and bolting towards the door. 

"W-w.......wait pl-please dont-...... dont l-leave" winter struggled to say stuttering and cough between words. 

Sal stopped for a Moment surprised by her sudden words, but it didn't matter at the moment he just needed to get out of there. 

Winter watched as the door closed behind him. She screamed frustrated, bad idea. Soon she started cough as she leaned forward she spat out blood. 

"Idiot" the ghost boy said sitting in front of her. 

'Now this is your fault' winter thought tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffed. 

The ghost shrugged watching. her with a grin, "you didn't need him, you have me and that's all you need remember~" he sang. 

Winter hugged her knees looking away, 'go away realand*' she thought. 

He hummed before disappearing. 

 

Later that night winter finally decided to give sally his gear boy back. Walking down the hallway she placed it in front of his door with a small note on top of it that read I'm sorry. She knocked on his door before speed walking back to her moms and hers apartment. 

\-   
The next morning winter felt like shit, she was probably running a fever. 

W: do you love me? 

R: no 

W: raaaiiiiinnnnn please, I need a favor ;-; 

R: what's wrong?! I'll come down right now I'll be there by 4 o'clock today. I'll beat who ever it is up ✊ 

W: can you call me in sick to my school as my mom please? 

R: what's wrong?! Do I have to call Maria because I will. 

W: no no please don't I'm just not feeling well please don't involve my mother. 

R: fine, but I'm drive to you to keep an eye one you then. C U at 4 💋 

-  
Ello ^_^ I'm sure as you can see that I have OC In this. There's only gonna be like 5 maybe. Rainn and realand definitely and maybe three others who well make an appearance later, their just gonna be like winters old friends from her last school ✌🏻

Also realand is pronounced ree-land

-danny


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter’s old friend rainn comes to visit, she gets to meet sal and his friends. While the group is there they learn about a story from winter’s old school.

"OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OUT" winter screamed pounding on the metal door. 

A crackling noise caught her attention as she looked behind her noticing a flickering burning light. 

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY , OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR" she screamed more as she started to cry. 

winter screamed in fear as a firework exploded next to her, burning her arms. She stumbled back and hit the floor cradling her arms to her chest. 

It hurts. 

It burns. 

Soon more fireworks went off as the room engulfed in flames. Winter got up and ran to the window trying to force it open but it wouldn't budge. Upon looking closer she noticed that the window had been nailed shut. 

She slammed her palms against the frame and slide down the wall still holding onto the window frame. 

I'm going to die 

They've won. 

Fine I give up. 

She thought before coughing as she slowly started to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. 

"WINTER" was the last thing she heard before her vision went black. 

\-   
Winter awoke with a jerk as she sat up in bed breathing hard, she flinched slightly as her neck tingled with pain. 

Weird, it doesn't usually hurt this much. Winter thought to herself as she climbed out of her bed. 

Walking out of her room and into the kitchen she but some music on to pass the time till rainn got here. 

It was only 3:15pm and rainn wouldn't be there to around 4:00pm or so, so she had about 45 minutes to kill. 

Winter mouthed along to the words as she made herself a bowl of noddles. Tough foods right now with her neck, we're not her friend but foods like soup, eggs, and soft things like that were like a god sent to her. 

Once her noodles were ready she took them back to the living room with her. 

Right as she was about to take a bite a loud knocking came from her door. Winter eye twitched as she looked at the door. Maybe if she didn't make noise they would just go away. 

She went to to take a bite again but the knocking grew louder, "you can't ignore me forever" rainn called from the other side of the door. 

Winter signed defeatedly as she put the bowl down on the coffee table in from of her before getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to find rainn standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. 

Rainn was a small girl of just 5'3 with long red hair and black bangs. She wore a black tank top, black shorts and fishnets with a beat up pair of converse. 

Rainn squeals before hugging winter squashing her to her body, "Ive missed you wint" she said softly. 

Winter laughed hugging her back, rainn signed softly before pulling back, "I'm sorry, that I didn't get there fast enough... and let them do that." She whispered. 

Winter shook her head 'don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault' she signed smiling. 

Rainn eyes widened before she walked into winter's house, "soooo do I get to meet your new friends yet?" She asked looking around. 

'How bold of you to assume that I have made friends' winter signed to rainn making her laugh. 

"Oh shut up, I know you had a booooooy here yesterday~. How was that? Did you, you know~" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at her. 

'Eat a dick' winter signed blushing. 

Rainn smirked pointing at winter, "Your blussshing~" she sang. 

Winter picked up a pillow Tossing it at rainn, she laughed as it hit her on the chest. 

Winter laughed softly sitting back down on the couch before grabbing her bowl of soup. Rainn joined her sitting criss cross, "so how are you feeling winter" she asked sorry in her voice. 

'Like death honestly' she mouthed stuffing noddles in her mouth. 

Rainn opened her mouth to response but was cut off by a soft knock. 

"Dude if she is sick we should just let her rest" Ashley's Mumbled voice said from behind the door. 

"But it would be nice of us to give her her missing work" sal mumbled voice said back. 

Rainn's eyes sparkled as she bolted off the couch and ran towards the door, Winter not that far behind. 

"EKk WiNtEr dID yOu jUst bItE mE" Rainn yelped holding her side as winter opened the door. 

Rainn popped her head out to see the three kids in the door way, two boys and a girl. 

"Oh- sorry I didn't know you had someone over" sal said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Rainn grinned softly ducking under winters arm, "nah it's good blue boy. I'm rainn summers! Winters best friend"  she said waving three fingers in the air. 

The other introduced themselves to rainn, she smiled before they all came into winter's apartment. 

Winter walked towards the couch but on her way back her vision started to tunnel. She Stopped walking as sal looked back at her, "you alright, winter?" He asked worried. 

Winter vision blacked out as she fell towards the floor, however before she could hit the carpet someone couch her around her waist. 

"Get her to the couch" rainn said as Larry carried winter to the couch. 

He laid her down softly as rainn put the back of her hand against winters forehead, "fuck, she's burning up" she mumbled as she started to strip winter of her sweater. 

"Woah! Woah! What if she's not wearing anything under that!" Sal squealed. 

Rainn rolled her eyes pulling the sweater over winter's head as she felt down her neck carefully around the slightly bloodied bandages. 

"Winter always has a tank top or halter top on under her sweaters" rainn mumbled getting up and walked towards the kitchen to fetch a cool damp cloth. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Ashley asked kneeling besides winter placing her hand against her clamply forehead. 

"I don't know, I'm going to try and lower her temperature but if she doesn't improve I'll call her mom and probably take her to the hospital." Rainn said calling back with a bowl of water and a rug. 

"Why don't you just call her mom now?" Larry pointed out. 

"Because if I called ms. Lova every time something bad happens to winter, her poor mother would never be able to do anything. Besides I know what I'm doing. I've been this bad new magnet best friend since diapers so" she hummed dabbing winter's forehead.

Winter clinched her eyes in pain. 

"Shh.. it's okay winter everyone's here to make you feel better" she whispered softly. 

Winter opened her eyes looking around for a moment, before her eyes fell on Ashley. She sat up rubbing her arm before her eyes widened. She grabbed her sweater pulling it back over her head flinching slightly as the pain in her neck worsened. 

"Shit sorry wint, I didn't think about that" rainn said rubbing the back of her head. 

"What happened to her anyways?" Larry asked. 

"Dude" sal and ash said at the same time. 

"Oh look he has eyes" rainn mumbled causing winter to smack the back of her head. 

'Be nice' she signed. 

"Ouuuch that hurt" rainn gasped rubbing where winter had hit her. 

"You don't have to tell us" sal said sitting on the couch next to winter. She sat criss cross playing with her fingers, 'you can tell them if want, it doesn't bother me anymore' she signed to rainn. 

"She said It's fine, but promise you would get mad about how this story ends" rainn hummed as ash sat on the floor watching rainn curiously. 

Larry sat on the other side of sal as they all looked at rainn giving her their full attention. 

"About three years ago, there was an "accident" at our school that ended with winter suffering serious burns" rainn said hugging her knees.

"Winter I don't know all the details about what actually happened, I only know about what happened after I found you" rainn said looking back a winter. 

'Will you grab my phone from my room then?' She signed to rainn. 

She nodded and got up off the floor and headed towards rains room. 

"You know you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, it's really okay" sal said placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Winter smiled softly, 'I trust all of you, you've been nothing but nice to me' she mouthed to sal. 

Sal prosthetic mask moved a bit, she guessed he had smiled. 

A few moments later rainn returned with winter's phone. She handed it to her, winter unlocked it before going to her trusty speak out app. 

"The bullying I went threw at my old school was servely bad, a group of kids dragged me forcefully into a room and locked me in it. They had lit fire works in this room. The fireworks went off in the room and I was it by the first two that caused the damage to my arms. Soon after the curtains caught fire, not long after that the whole room was on fire. I tried to open the window and escape throw there but when I got to the windows I found that they had nailed the windows shut. I don't remember what happened after that because I had lost consciousness" her phone spoke out loud for her. 

Everyone gasped softly, "they tried to kill you" ash said covering her mouth. 

"It was a prank gone wrong" winter typed into her phone. 

"Dude! That's sounds like they knew what they were doing. For Christ sakes they NAILED the windows" Larry said 

"That's not the way the school saw it" rainn mumbled to herself irritated at the memory. 

"What do you mean?" Sal asked. 

"I got in trouble for it" winter typed. 

"WHAT" Larry screamed jolted up. 

"Why would you get in trouble for it?! You were literally a victim of a murder attempt" sal said starting at winter. 

Winter taped her fingers against the screen of phone but before she could press speak rainn spoke, "so help me if that sentence is Because you are cursed I will choke the life out of you" rainn said tilting her head back. 

Winter erased the sentence before typing a new one, "what, everyone thought that. So maybe there's truth to it" her phone said. 

"It May be true that you were mistreated by the whole damn town expect for me, realand, and rat- I meant ray. But that doesn't mean that you are a bad luck charm." Rainn said. 

Winter looked down her bangs covering her eyes as she sniffled quietly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Okay group hug!" Sal said as everyone huddled around winter giving her the warmest group hug. 

\-   
Not gonna lie this was kinda inspired by the song let me down slowly.


	5. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying

The next day winter got ready for school, she changed in a grey sweater and ripped black jeans. She put her long black hair in two low pigtails before putting on a grey beanie. 

Once she was done getting ready she walked into the living room and grabbed her school bag. She kissed rainn's forehead before leaving the apartment. She locked the door behind and made her way to the elevator not being greeted by sal today. In fact he wasn't even waiting by the elevator. 

She signed softly pressing the down button. 

(Time skip) 

All day other students had been acting weird towards winter, if she walked by someone they would immediately stop talking or would avoid crossing passes with her all together. She knew it was already starting, how long would it before the bullying escalate to murder attempts? How long before people started calling her a demon, a bad luck charm, or worse. 

Winter made it back to her locker to grab her PE clothes,  she stopped as her stomach dropped. On her locker spray painted in red was 'wickedness must punished'. She opened her locker to find that everything in it had been destroyed and in the middle of her locker was a small figure of a woman being burned at the stake, in front of it read 'kill the witch'. Winter grabbed the figure at tossed it at the trashcan, her eyes watered as she started to feel frustrated. Two days, two fucking days was all it took. 

She slammed her locker shut before walking towards the way of the gym, she wiped her eyes and just walked to the bleachers not nothing to change into her PE clothes. It's not like she could participate anyways. 

She walked to the top and took a sit pulling out her phone and putting her earphones in. 

Winter felt someone sit next to her but she didn't bother to see who it was, she was done with today anything anyone wanted to do wouldn't bother her. 

"Hey dude" she heard sal voice over her music. 

She nodded her head in return looking at him with a small smiling, she looks back down at her phone thinking. 

Why do they even want to be my friends, I don't understand. 

"Your quietlier than usually today” sal said leaning back against the Fence. 

Winter eyes widened as she looked at sal, she then giggled holding her hand out. 

He stared at her confused before she rolled her eyes at him and typed 'hand me your phone doof' she showed him with a duh face. 

Sally face's ears turned a soft pink as he handed her his phone, winter took it before putting her number in his phone. 

She messaged herself through his phone and then saved him to her contacts. 

R: your sooo cute when you blush 😂😂 

S: Ru saying you find me cute 🤔 

W: I have two words for you. Fight. Me.  

S: look who's blushing noooow~ 

W: psssshhhh I'm not I'm always this red dipshit

"Sure you are" sal chuckled before looking at winter and noticing her eyes were slightly puffy. 

"Were you crying?!" Sal asked moving closer to her. 

She shook her head looking away, "you know if someone's making fun of you, or bullying you in anyway you can tell me right?" He said. 

Winter looked down at her phone and sent a message. 

W: I'm fine sal, really it's nothing. 

Sal’s mask moved a bit so she figured he probably frowned under it, but he didn't pressure her any further. 

Winter leaned her head against his shoulder looked at her phone to see how much time was left of her class. To long in her opinion. 

W: hit or miss 

S: wat? 

W: I guess they never miss huh? 🤔

S: don't u dare 

W: you got a boyfriend 

S: wInTER 

W: I bEt hE dOesn'T kiSs yA 💋

S: mwah!  
S: wait  
S: FUCK NO 

W: you have been inflected by the great winder lova 👏👏 

A soft chuckle came from right above her as she looked up at sal, she reached her hand out and played with the ends of his hair. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

She sat up and scooted closer to him so she was right next to his ear, "I'm playing with your hair obviously, doof" she whispered softly giggling. 

 

Sal's eyes widened behind his mask as he looked at her, "I thought it hurt you to talk" he asked. 

Winter typed on her phone sending him a message. 

W: my vocal cords are damaged but I'm in therapy to help it. I can only whisper very very low and it won't hurt me that bad ^-^ 

Sal read the message before speaking, "that's good that your getting help for that" he said as the bell rang. 

Winter stood up and turned around to face him giving him a peace sign with her hand as she stuck her tongue out.

-  
By the end of the day winter was completely done with everyone. She made her way towards her (vandalized) locker to grab hers bag, so she could head home. 

Winter opened her locker and grabbed her bag before shutting the metal door, she didn't bother to clean her locker. She probably worry about it tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was get home so she could cry quietly in her tub. 

"Switching schools isn't going to save you" a familiar voice says from beside her.

Winter looks to the side of her and notices Travis and Blake wineries, realand's best friend. 

Blake is a fairly tall boy, tan with short curly brown hair. 

Travis Watched from the side of Blake with his arms crossed. 

Winter backed up slowly before Blake's eyes widened insane like as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He laughed as he played with the switch on the boxer cutter in his hand. Pushing it up and then pushing it down, the sound made winter's stomach drop. Blake swung his arm, winter barely had time to react as she blocked her face with her arm. The razor cut if deep into her hand. She whimpered quietly as her legs gave out from under her Sending her falling backs.

Blake grinned laughing more as he followed her, before he could swing at her again. Winter grabbed the peppers spay from her bag and Spayed it in his face. He gasped dropped the box cutter as he held his face. 

"You fUcKiNg bItCH WHEN THIS WEARS OFF ILL FUCKIG KILL YOU" he screamed holding his face. 

Winter pointed the small black bottle at Travis as he moved, "I didn't- I didn't know he was going to do that" he said backing up.

Winter screamed as the box cutter slid against her face; from the bottom of her chin to right above her eye lid.

She dropped the small bottle in her hands as Blood dripped down her face, she covered it with her hands. Travis's eyes widened, he may be a bully but this, this was not something that he was okay with. 

The pipes in the ceiling started to rattle and shake violently as winter breath started to shorten to small gasped. 

Blake looked back at Travis, "go get out of here idiot, She'll kill you in this state like she did to my best friend. I have to end this" he spat. 

Winter looked up to Travis jumped on Blake's back causing him to drop the box cutter. 

"Run get out of here moron!" Travis yelled holding Blake back. 

Winter eyes widened as she stumbled getting up and ran the other way. She ran all the way back to her home. 

She threw the door open rushing in and walking past rainn and the other two on the couch. 

"Wint?" Rainn called out tilling her head back. 

Winter rushed into the bathroom and turned on the the sink, getting blood on everything. She stuck her hand under the water, she flinch from the stinging coming her hand. 

Unknown to winter was that both sal and Larry were with rainn. 

"Dude you okay" Larry asked knocking on the door. 

Winter grabbed her phone out of her pocket with her good hand and typed 'I'm fine' her phone read. 

"Lair. There's blood on the floor. Winter tell us what's wrong" rainn said softly. 

'Promise you won't try to kill him rainn.' Her phone read out. 

"What happened" rainn asked sounding more worried. 

Winter unlocked the door as rainn barged in. She gasped at winter's face. 

"I'm killing who ever did this" rainn growled throw her teeth holding winter's face. 

'It's not that bad' winter signed. 

"Not that bad my ass, winter that's a deep cut" rainn said pulling her out of the bathroom marching towards the kitchen. 

Sal and Larry gasped seeing winter as they followed after rainn. 

Rainn sat winter on a chair as she pulled out the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. She raged to herself trying to let out her raising angry. 

"You moved to get away from this. This type of bullying that no one ever gets fucking in Trouble for. It's fucking bullshit winter. I don't want to see this end up killing you. And it will. Shit, that last one that made your mom and you leave almost killed you winter." Rainn said pacing around the kitchen with a damp rag in hand. 

Sal stepped in front of rainn, "I can clean her up instead if you want" he said calmly. 

"Then after we can go kill who ever did this" Larry added and sal nodded in agreement. 

Rainn dropped the rag in Sally's hand as he stood in front of winter. 

He placed his fingers under her chin raising her head slightly so he could see her face better. Sal felt rage burn in him but he didn't show it. 

Winter stuffed her hands together between her legs as she avoided eye contact with sal. 

He softly tapped around the cut wiping up blood. Winter shoulders tended slightly from the pain. 

"I'm sorry" sal said softly moving some of winter's hair out of her face. Winter's different colored eyes looked up at him, "it's okay" she mouthed.

Once sal was finished he backed up placing his hands on his waist, "there better, That's the only one right?" He asked curiously. 

Winter looked down shaking her head no. 

Sal blinked surprised behind his prosthetic, "wheres the other one?" He asked walking back up to her. 

Winter just moved her hand against sticking it out to him. 

"Winter,.. that's gonna need stitches" sal said wiping a bit of blood away. 

Winter shook her head violently, rainn stool up fast as she moved sal to the side. She took her cheeks into her hands holding her head still, "calm down wint we won't go to the hospital okay? I can stitch it, but I need you to calm down or your tear the stitches on your neck open again. And I can’t stitch those ones remember?" Rainn said softly kissing winter. 

Rainn sat on her knees in front of winter as she grabbed the the needle and thread from the first aid kit. 

"How do you even know how to stitch?" Larry asked sitting on a chair backwards with his chin resting on his forearms. 

"I used to get into a lot of fights, so it's kinda something that I needed to learn. Plus I'm friends with this doof, who's had many many many many accidents. She jumped out from a fourth floor window and broke her arm to avoid losing a game once" rainn said as she began to stitch. 

Larry's eyes widened, "dude, that's mental as fuck" he said. 

Winter Blushed flinching slightly from the uncomfortable pain coming from her hand. 

Once rainn was done she sat back and looked over her handed work. 

"Well since that's fine and both of you are here, how about some rounds of truth or dare?" Rainn asked looking at Larry and sal.


	6. Truth or dare with the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare with Larry and sal and a dead ex fun right?

Everyone gathered in the living room, winter and rainn sat on the coffee table while sally and Larry sat on the couch. 

"Can I plaaay too" realand said appearing to everyone. 

Rainn screamed leaning into winter before she looked at the figure. 

"Oh, it's just you" rainn mumbled. 

"Nice to see you too Rainn" realand sarcastic replied. 

"Eat shit and die asshole" rainn gritted threw her teeth. 

"Well I've already done have of that bitch" he threw back rolling his eyes. 

Rainn got up squeezing her fists, "oh please fucking try me realand, I still have pent up anger towards you I never got to release" she growled. 

"Winter control your bitch" realand spat glaring at winter. 

"Don't talk to her like that" rainn demanded. 

"Damn if only you were there when whe-" realand started only to get cut of by winter stepping between them. 

" BOTH OF Y-YOU KNOCK IT OFF, r-rainn calm down and realand for o-once can you b-be a DESCENT person??" Winter hoarse voice screamed out. 

Winter kneeled Down covering her mouth with her good hand, cough really bad. 

Realand frowned crossing his arms before looking at the other two on the couch, "ah fun it's blue haired boy, it's nice to see you~ and a new friend? Hello I'm realand wineries!" He said smiling at them. 

Sal didn't say anything as winter wiped her hand against her pants, trying to make sure no one noticed the blood.

Rainn crosses her arms over her chest before looking at winter, "true or dare my child" she sang. 

'Dare' she signed with a smile. 

Rainn moves to sit between sal and Larry, "I dare you to put on your fem Prussia cosplay and do your favorite quote. I'll help you with the words" she said happily. 

Winter Blushed darkly before running towards her room to change. 

A few minutes later winter came back out in a short black skirt, a long sleeve white dress shirt, a blue coat on top of the white dress shirt, and a pair of thigh high white boots. To tie the whole look together she even had the white haired wig. 

"Wow I forget how short that outfit is" rainn said. 

Sal ears turned red as winter twirled in a circle before skipping towards the coffee table and placing her foot on top of the coffee table and one her hands in her knee. 

 

Rainn laughed, "of course your trash can self wants to do that one" she hummed. 

"How do you know what one she wants to do by just that?" Sal asked. 

"Watch my young ones" rainn said patting both of their heads. 

"Hey losers today your luck day! I'm gonna teach you butt loads of awesome poses~" rainn said as winter mouth along perfectly. 

"People go crazy for a women in a uniform, Especially when she kicks a leg up on a chair like this" Winter mouth along pushing herself up onto the coffee table facing them, she threw her arms up i the air and bent her knees while mouthing along to rainn saying, "my mILkShAkes bring all the bOyS". 

Realand appeared to everyone, "to hell with your mILkShAkes" he said chuckling. 

Sal and Larry laughed watching her, "okay okay, its my turn my dudes, Sal truth or dare?" Larry asked wiping his eyes. 

Sal chuckled, "dare" he said back. 

Larry thought for a moment before grinning, "I dare you to give yourself a Mohawk" he said. 

Sal rolled his eyes, "wow, how creative" he said. 

'I have hair gel here' winter phone read out. 

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go" Larry said pushing himself of the couch. 

Winter hopped down off the coffee table before grabbing sal's arm and pulling him towards the bathroom. 

She sat him down on the toilet led before look at Larry, 'cAn I do his hair' she signed. 

"She asked If she could do his hair" rainn told Larry leaning on the door way next him. 

"Well it's not up to me, it is his hair dude" he said. 

Winter looked at sal waiting for him response. 

"Sure, I don't care" sal said. 

Winter smiled before softly pulling his pigtails out, she grabbed the small container of hair gel from under the sink before pouring some into in hand and rubbing her hands together.

She started to spike sal's hair making a Mohawk, once she was done she stepped back admiring her work. 

'Looks good' she signed smiling. 

"She said it looks cool" rainn translated. 

Sal turned around on the toilet to look at the bathroom mirror behind him. 

"Dude your really good at this" sal said touching his spikey Mohawk. 

'I used to spike realand hair' her phone said out for her. 

Everyone made their way back to the living room to continue the game. 

"Rainn, truth or dare?" Sal asked looking at her. 

"Truth" She said leaning her head on winter. 

"Why did winter jump out of the widow?" He asked curiously. 

Rainn grinned happily sitting up, "we were playing a game with sling shots and her panther ray had already went down. So it was a show down between me and realand against her. should of been simply enough right? Two against one? No this crazy bitch right here, took a full on RUN towards the widow when we cornered her. Not only did her crazy ass break her arm but still managed to get realand AND ME OUT?? She shoot us with the rubber balls while falling towards the ground. So Moral of the story is winter is a bad bitch who can't be defeated with a sling shot" she explained poking a bright red winter. 

"Badass, can you show us sometime how good you are with a sling shot." Larry asked curiously. 

Winter shrugged with a small smile. 

"It's your turn winter" sal said. 

Winter thought for a moment before looking down at her phone and Typing, "sally truth or dare?" Her phone read for her. 

"Truth" he hummed. 

"What's the most illegal thing you've ever done?" Her phone read out. 

"Let me thing about that" sal said. 

"What things have you done that makes you have to think about it?!" Rainn asked laughing slightly. 

'Oh shush, rainn how many times have you Been put in the back of a police car' winter phone said as winter looked at her with a raised eye brow. 

"I came out here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now" rainn dramatically said with her hand over her heart.

They continued one with their games till late at night before they called it a night and said their good byes. 

\-   
Just a small filler of fluff before everything goes down hill ☺️.


	7. From bad to cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying and break downs are fun right?

Young winter sat in her room on the floor playing with her beat down Baby doll. 

"Mrs. Lucia your always be my fwiend right? Even if bad things happen around me?" Winter asked holding the small doll up, she tilted her head to the side looking at it with sad eyes. 

"You don't think my wyes are ugly right? Daddy thinks my wyes are demonic" she said holding the doll to her chest. 

The door to her room slammed opened as a middle aged drunken man stumbled in, "you should be asleep Olivia" he said drunkenly stumbling around. 

"I'm not Olivia daddy I'm winter" winter Mumbled. 

The man's face darken as he grabbed the small girl by her arm pulling her up roughly. 

"Ouch swop your hurting Me" Winter whined out wiggling around in his grasp. 

The man slapped her acrossed the face hard as the girl cried. 

"Do you want to be taken to the punishment room you little bitch" he growled. 

"I'm sowwy I'm Olivia, daddy I'm Olivia Andrews" the small girl cry as the man smiled. 

"Yes you are my precious Olivia" the man said hugging the girl. 

\-   
Winter gasped sitting up in her bed, I'm not Olivia. She thought to herself, pulling her legs closer to her chest. 

"Who's Olivia?" Realand asked

' None of your business' she thought getting out of bed and walked out into her living room. 

"Is she a sister? Well probably not your a only child right?" Realand asked curiously. 

'Drop the topic Realand, I don't want to talk about it' she thought picking up her phone off the coffee table and looking at the time. 

3:45am 

Was it too earlier to be messaging someone, probably but she didn't want to be alone. 

W: are you awake? 

Twenty minutes past and there was still no response, she signed quietly laying her head back against the couch and staring at the ceiling. A few moments later her phone dinged her in hand. 

Sally boi: yes 

SB: wat r u doin up this early? 

W: can't sleep. 

SB: same, do u want me to come over? 

W: no that fine, just talking to me is fine. 

SB: u sure? 

W: mhm ^-^ 

She and sal messaged back and forward for a few hours before they both had to go to get ready for school. On the bright side at least it was Friday. 

(Time skip)

Winter walked into her last class of the day, history. The one class where she didn't have sal, Larry, ash, or Todd. The one class where she was all alone. Not that she minded it, but it was always easier to deal with the side snickers and low whispers when she had someone next to her. 

"Good afternoon class, as you see we have another new student. Would you please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said waving her hand to forward. 

Winter felt sick as she watched Blake enter the class, he smiled and waved before inducing himself. The teacher hummed happy with his little intro, soon she pointed to the open desk next to winter. 

Blake Smiled as he made his way towards her, smiling at other girls as he pasted them. They Giggles and whispered to themselves. Winter sunk deeper into her sit. 

"Good afternoon winter" Blake said putting his bag down and taking a seat next to winter. 

Winter Ignored him as she wrote random things down in her notebook. 

"That's funny I thought that your voice was just ripped from you not your hearing" Blake hummed leaning back in his chair. 

'Fuck you' winter signed glaring at him. 

Blake grinned at her reaction, "I don't know what you said but by that reaction I can imagine it want nice" he hum amused. 

Winter took her phone out in her lap and messaged her small group chat. 

W: end me 

L: wut hapened? 

S: sum1 bothering u?!

W: besides your horrible spelling? Yes. 😖

A: who is it we'll kick his ass! 

L: agreed. 

S: fighting them won't solve anything 

W: 😪 if only this asshole had different insults. Boooorning. 

L: wut they say? 

W: if I tell you promise you won't consider killing him? 

L: no promises my dudette ✌🏻 

A: 🤔 depends 

W: well I was ignoring him and he said 'well that's funny I thought your voice was ripped from you not your hearing" -.- how original make fun of the mute ish girl who's voice doesn't work properly because some boys thought that they could play god. 

L: so ur sayin that someone caused ur voice to be like that? 

W:...   
W: I plead the fifth 

L: I wont ask wat happened but did they face consequences for that? 

A: winter? 

S: wint? 

L: winter we can c that u read the message. 

W: ask realand. 

(Winter has left the chat) 

'Fuck idiot why you do that' winter thought to herself resting her head against her desk. 

Their gonna ask so many questions about what I mean. Fucking idiot. 

"Do you even want them to know about what you did to me?" Realand's voice echoed in winter's head. 

'It wasn't my fault' winter thought bitterly. 

"So the beam that fell just so happened to crush me and my two friends and not hurt you at all, is something that wasn't tampered with?' Realand spat. 

'And cutting your girlfriends throat open wasn't your fault either?' Winter thought back. 

'It had to end winter. You know that' realand whispered hurt. 

"Last, Winter and Blake you two will be partnered together on this project, and with that everyone have a good rest of your day" the teacher said dismissing the class. 

Winter Quickly packed her stuff up and bolted from the classroom not bothering to wait for Blake who was calling for her. 

Sally, Ashley, and Larry stood by her locker after school waiting for her. 

"What happened to your locker?" Ash asked running her fingers down the still wet paint. 

'Don't know Looks was vandalized to me' winter's phone said out loud. 

She moved between them opening her locker before her phone slipped from her and smashed against the floor causing a unpleasant sound. 

"Winter? What's wrong?" Ash asked trying to see into the locker.

Winter shut the locker quickly before picking up her phone and walking away from them. as she passed a few lockers the doors started to shake violently. 

"Look at that, even hurt feelings cause that" realand's voice taunted 

Winter walked fasted trying to get out of there before someone got hurt because of her. 

"Dude wait! Talk to us" Larry said grabbing her wrist. 

The sound of breaking glass was all winter needed to hear, she didn't want to look back. She knew that they knew what she was. The cursed child she's been since birth. 

Larry's grip on her disappeared as she ran towards the door.   
-  
-  
By the time, winter had made it back to the apartments she wanted nothing more than to just die. 

They hate me, they hate me, they hate me. 

Winter unlocked the door to her mom's and hers shared apartment, she threw the door shut behind her as she stormed to the bathroom. 

She wiped her cheeks as she shut the door behind her. Stupid you shouldn't be aloud to cry it was your fault after all. Why, why did you walk slow enough to let him even be close enough to touch your idiot self.   
She thought pacing around small area. 

Winter stopped pulling hard against her braids. 

Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror, I don't deserve my hair, or my loving mother or anything. 

Winter kneeled Down ravaging through the bathroom sink cabinet till she found what she was looking for, a pair of scissors. 

She held with scissors with one hand as she stared at herself in the mirror. She could probably list you thinks that she disliked about herself for days. But if there was one thing that she did like about herself it was her hair. The one thing she thought was good about her. 

Winter held the scissors to her braided hair as she inhaled slightly. After all she deserved this right? She didn't deserve the things she liked in life right? So this was the only way she could make it up for hurting all of those people right? 

"No, if you really wanted to make it up to them you cut right here instead" realand hummed dragging finger against her bandages throat. 

Winter cut the braid off as she watches the hair fall to the floor. She tear up as she cut off the other side too. 

Winter started at herself in the mirror as she run her bandaged hand threw her now short hair. 

"Winter honey I'm home" her mom's voice called out as the front door shut. 

Winter set the scissors down as she slowly opened the bathroom door only to come face to face with Lara her adoptive mother. 

"Wint what did you do to your hair honey" she said softly running her fingers through her hair. 

Lara eyes met with winter's before she gasped, "Winter what happened to your face" she asked seriously. 

Winter looked away from her mom tearing up before throwing herself into a hug, Lara wrapped her arms around winter as she signed softly rubbing her back. 

"Hey shh, winter it's going to be okay honey. We'll talk about this when we get home okay? But our neighbors invited us over for dinner okay?" She said softly as winter lifted her head up. 

"The fishers if your wondering"  Lara said smiling.


	8. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinners are fun right?

It hadn't even dawned on winter till she was getting ready that rainn wasn't there anymore. She had found a note from Rainn on her bed explaining that her mom had blown up on her and needed to be home ASAP.

She signed dropping the last minute letter in her night stand before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of white bone legging and a light purple sweater With a bear with x's on its eyes. 

 

She then put her boots on and ran her brush through her hair. Last she just put big bandaids on the stitches on her neck, tomorrow she would have to buy new bandages. Looking over herself in her body length mirror she cringed. The dark bruises on her neck were very notice now that she didn't have it bandaged with bandages. Once she was all ready she meet with her mom in the living room. 

"We really are going to have to fix that hair darling" her mom laughed holding the bridge of her nose. 

Winter stuck out her tongue before signing, 'I think it looks nice' 

"Sure, if cutting your hair with the worlds dullest scissors is cute then yes your hair is very cute dear" her mom said sarcastically. 

Winter rolled her eyes following Lara out of the apartment and down the hallway. 

Lara knocked on the fisher's door and waited for a movement. After a few moments the door opened revealing sal.

Winter rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she looked away from sally feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not just 4 hours ago she had ran away from them. 

"You must be sally, your dad invited us over for dinner?" Lara said as winter hummed slightly. 

Sally face nodded opening the door for them, " I know" he said simply. 

Lara walked in first, winter following close behind. 

"You cut your hair" sal said touching the end of winter's hair. 

Winter stiffen for a moment before nodding, 'I uh... wanted a change?' Her phone read out for her as she and sal walked to the kitchen. 

Lara and sal's dad talked in the kitchen for a while as she helped prepare dinner. 

"Bud if you want you and winter can just hang out for a little bit, dinner will be ready shortly" Mr. Fisher said. 

"Okay" sal said as he grabbed winter's hand and showed her to his room. 

Winter followed him, not that she really had a choice. He did have a grip on her wrist. 

Once they were in sal's room he let go of her, "why did you run from us?" He asked with her arms crossed watching her. 

'You won't believe if I told you why' her phone read out. 

"Try me" He said softly. 

'Sal please I don't want to talk about it' she typed fast. 

"Winter please just help me understand this off again on again thing you have right now" sal pleaded. 

Winter looked at him then down at her phone. 

"Curses sal it's not that hard" realand said appearing to them sitting on sal's bed. 

Winter closed her eyes tightly waiting for the hurtful words, when they never came she opened her eyes to look at sal again. 

"You have a curse?" He asked curiously. 

"In my own opinion I think she IS the curse" realand hummed. 

'Fuck off' she signed sat him. 

"Oh your signs wound me wint~ I thought you loved me" realand said laughing. 

Winter signed running her fingers through her hair for a moment before typing, 'is Larry okay?' Her phone read out. 

"If you had stayed you would of known how he was" sal muttered. 

Winter eyes watered, 'I'm sorry' she typed. 

Sal's eyes widened behind his prosthetic as he stepped forward with her hands in front of him, "Dude don't cry! He's okay it wasn't even your fault. It's an old school the glass in the doors window just gave out. He was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time" sal said placing his hands on her shoulder. 

'No no no you don't understand. It was me... it was my fault because I let you guys get close to me... Larry ended up hurt... I'm cursed.... Everyone I love always ends up getting hurt or dying" winter's phone read out as she stared at the floor. 

"It's true ask her what she did to me" realand said poking his chest boredly. 

"What about what you did to her? Because she hinted that you had something to do with it " sal said tilting his head back. 

winter stepped forward hugging sal hiding her face in his shoulder. He stiffen for a moment before moving his arms to hug her. 

"I don't understand" she mumbled against his clothed shoulder. 

"Why you or rainn or anyone actually would want to stay friends with me" she said lowly. 

Sal signed pulling away from her so that he could see her, " you haven't given me any reason to not be nice to you. Please your not cursed not every bad thing that happens to someone is your fault" he said softly. 

"I can prove it" winter mouthed. 

Sal stared at her for a moment before nodding, "okay" he said. 

"Hit me" she mumbled. 

"What" he blinked. 

"Just do it" she mumbled rolling her eyes. 

Sal slightly tapped her shoulder, winter held the bridge of her nose. 

'Really' she mouthed. 

Before she could tell him to do again but harder, a pain spread threw the side of her temple as her head jerked to the side. 

Maybe she should of told him the head wasn't a good idea, oh well. 

Winter tumbled to the side holding her temple, "OH MY GOD, winter I'm sorry jees why did I do that. Are you okay?!" Sal said tilting her head to the side looking at her temple up close he could see a lot of small cigarette burns along the side of her head and chin. 

A few moments later the ceiling started to shake and crack, winter pushed sal on the bed as pieces of the ceiling feel down. 

Winter mumbled something out in pain as she opened her eyes. She slowly turned red as she came face to prosthetic with sal. 

"Kids!" Henry yelled as he threw open sal's door. 

Well this is awkward' winter thought to herself as she flinched in pain, pieces dry wall falling from her shoulders. 

Winter crawled off sal's lap and sat on ground dusting her shoulders off. 

"Are you guys okay? I guess I'll send a call Lisa's away" Henry said walking back towards the landline. 

Lara walked into the room and kneeled Down in front of winter, "are you okay honey?" She asked softly. 

"I'm... fi...nn...e" she said high enough for her mom to hear her. 

Lara eyes widened slightly, "Winter no it's okay you could just nodded your head sweetie" she signed before looking at sal. 

"Are you okay sal?" She asked. 

Sal sat up nodding his head, "I'm okay Miss. lova, winter actually pushed me out of the way" he said twirling the end of his pigtail between his fingers. 

Lara chuckled softly, "of course she did, well I'm glad your okay. Well, you two should go wash up dinner ready" she said getting up and patting her legs off. 

Winter nodded as sal hoped off his bed. 

"How long as that been happening" sal asked looking down at winter. 

'Since as I was baby I'm sure' winter phone read out for her. 

Sal was quietly for a moment before he kneeled Down  
In front of winter, "later tonight I'll message you and we'll go down to see Larry and we'll see if there is a way to break this curse" he said. 

Winter nodded softly rubbing her neck softly before looking at sal, 'I'm going to need help up' winter phone read out. 

Sal chuckled getting up and holding a hand out to her, winter took his hand as he helped her up. She stretched slightly she rubbed her lower back mumbling something to herself. 

"Come on I'll show you were the bathroom is" sal said by the door.

Once they were both cleaned up winter sat next to Lara, Sal next to his dad. 

"Thank you for having us over for dinner, the last week as been pretty busy for us especially considering that I haven't been home since Tuesday. But it's so refreshing to have nice neighbors here" Lara explained happily with a dry chuckle. 

Winter smiled slightly eating a small fork full of food. She winced slightly as the food went down. She wasn't used to non soup foods. 

"So where you guys move from?" Henry asked making small talk. 

"Oregon" Lara hummed softly. 

The majority of the dinner went on like that for a while, till Lara's phone started ringing. 

"I'm sorry it's my work. I got to take this, I'll be right back" she muttered apologetically as she got up and walked towards the door answering the call. 

"She just wants to get away from you. Just like every other family that's taken you" 

'No Lara loves me' winter thought quietly, to be honest she wasn't sure anymore. 

It happened with every family, it start out nice and loving. Then for whatever reason they would become distant and then.... will let's just said it always ended as a new scar among winters many many old wounds. 

"She's going to leave you too just like your last family" realand taunted happily. 

'She's not like them, Lara would never hurt me" winter thought eating a fork full of her dinner. 

'Thats what everyone said about us and look where we ended up' realand hummed. 

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, dinner was amazing thank you. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave earlier than expected. But winter can help with dishes, just be careful of your stitches love. But I'm sure it won't be a problem" Lara said rubbing the back of her neck before leaning down to pinch winter's cheek, pulling on it. 

Winter smiled slightly rolling her eyes, 'but you just got back, do you really have to leave already?' She signed looking at her mom. 

Lara gave a soft sad smile before kissing her forehead, "don't worry I'll be back before you know it wint. Plus I don't think Mr. Fisher would mind you being here for a little bit?" Lara asked looking at Henry. 

Henry chuckled slightly, "I'm sure sal wouldn't mind" he said with a slight shrug. 

Lara smiles happily, "well I guess I'll be going then, wint dear could you take my plate to the kitchen for me dear" she asked before leaving. 

Winter nodded softly as the front door shut. 

"See she's starting to show signs of not wanting to be around you winter" 

"Not everyone turns against me asshole' she thought picking up her mom's plate and taking it to the fisher's kitchen. 

-  
Wooh a new chapter \\(^_^)/ hope you guys like it. Have have ideas 💀☠️ for some chapters but like getting there is my issue 🧐 anyways the songs I listened to while writing this was play with fire by Sam tinnesz and bloody nose by Hollywood Undead 😝. 

-Danny


	9. A good difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and cuddles

Winter helped the fisher's with their dishes before her phone told them her goodbyes. 

Once she was back in her home she let out a breathe shutting the door behind her. She looked down at the floor as she slowly slid down the door. 

What if they wanted to know things, oh god what if they asked about the earliest memory of her curse. 

At that thought winters eyes watered as she hugged her knees, she didn't want to know about that incident. Her mother was for her and her memory alone. 

" your mother was sick" 

Winter sniffed wiping her eyes, as true as that was. Her mother didn't deserve that.

Winter slowly got up from the floor and walked to her bedroom, a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus sal said he wasn't call her till later tonight so she had the time. 

Humming softly she pulled her light purple sweater over her head leaving her in a tank top before swapping her legging for a part of night shorts.

"You know I've never heard you ever talk about your bio mom" Realand stated curiously. 

'I don't remember her much honestly'  she thought laying down facing the wall. 

Realand appeared next to her laying down as well, "what about your home before this?" He asked. 

'What's with all the questions, Realand?" She thought. 

" it's just we dated for like 4 years and you've never told me about your family past, I mean I know Lara is your abopive mom. But I want to know about how you ended up with so many scars" he hummed. 

Winter signs rolling over on her other side facing away from him, and closed her eyes. 

-  
Winter sat up in a hospital bed, she looked around before throwing her legs over the edge and hopping off. 

Pain traveled up her leg as she held onto the edge of the bed to keep herself from collapsing on the floor. She looked down confused to find her leg was wrapped with blood stains in different areas. 

"Winter?" A familiar voice called out. 

Winter waddled following the voice, she found herself in a dark hallway that was dimly lit by a lamp. 

"Winter how nice off you to join us~" a sickly familiar voice chuckled. 

Winter faulted slightly were she stood, there at the end of the hallway was... 

Victor her abusive old foster father and sal. 

Winter took a step forward worry, "no no no winter you don't want to do that if I were you~ imagine what would happen~" victor laughed softly dragging a pocket knife against sals throat. 

"L-leave him alone" winter's voice softly echoed out. 

Victor grinned as his eyes turned red, "or what~ what can you do against me?" He asked pressing the blade closer to his throat. 

"Please i-i be good just don't hurt him please" she pleaded taking another step forward. 

Victor thought for a moment before laughing and repeating stabbing sal in the throat. Blood splattered everywhere as winter eyes widened in horror, "SALLY" she screamed dropping to her knees in terror. 

'Winter!' 

Winter shook holding her head as her thoughts raced. The sound of foot steps echoed closer to her as she looked up with pure confusion. 

"Why, VICTOR WHY" she whispered out before yelling. 

Tears blurred her vision as victor kneeled I front of her, "shh shh my sweet Olivia, everything well be okay now. He was corrupting my beautiful girl" he hummed cupping her cheeks wiping the tears away. 

Winters eyes moved and stopped on sal's motionless body, blood pooling around his neck. 

'Winter it's just a nightmare wake up!' 

" I hate you" she whispered leaning away from the man. 

Victor's face distorted with hate and disgust as he drew his hand back. Winter dug her nails into her leg blood dripping between her fingers. 

"I HATE YOU" she screamed, her anger and suppressed emotions getting the better of her as a black cloud formed behind her. 

" demon" victor muttered lowly dropping his hand. 

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE" she screamed as the shadow shot at the older man. 

'WINTER' 

-  
Winter sat up coughing violently as her head shot to the sound of the voice. 

It was to dark to tell who it was but at the moment the logical part of her didn't care, she crawled away from the shadow fast accidentally falling off the end of her bed. 

Winter stared at her ceiling before covering her face with her hands, digging her nails into her skin. 

"Winter no stop your hurt yourself" 

Winter curled her legs in digging her nails deeper into her face tears pooling in her eyes, 'it was my fault realand... my mom... my foster dad... Olivia... and my other foster mom... Y-you... and the other two... I shouldn't exist' winter thought breaking out into sobs. 

"Winter.." sal voice called out from the side of her as he kneeled next to her holding the bed post. 

"Winter what every happened with them- not all of it was your fault" realand said touching her shoulder. 

"YES IT WAS! Y-YOU DONT UNDERSTAND. IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY, WITH MY MOM WITH MY FOSTER FATHER. W-W-WITH YOU. I've caused so much p-p-pain." Winter screamed coughing. 

Sal ripped her hands from her face as he pulled her into him signing, "dude you need to calm down, it's okay" he whispered rubbing her back softly but kind of awkwardly. 

Winter hid her face in his shoulder sobbing, wetting his sweater, "I-I'm sorry- i-I'm s-sorry, s-sorry." She mumbled over and over again. 

Sal watched her from the counter of his eye as he continued to shh her. 

After about 5 minutes, winter finally calmed down, "do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare? It might help to talk to someone" sal suggested. 

Winter shook her head against his shoulder, sal hummed in response but didn't press it. 

"D-do you- never mind" she mumbled out embarrassed. 

"Hey you can tell me anything dude" he said titling his head to look at her. 

Winter turned a slight pink as she puffed her cheeks out. 

She pulled away from him for a moment and felt around on her bed with her hand. Once she found what she was looking for she pulled her phone down and Opened her talk app. 

'Sorry my throat is killing me, I'm an idiot. But um could you maybe. Lay down with me for a little bit? You don't have too I know that's a weird thing to ask.' Her phone read out. 

Sal scratched at the cheek of his prosthetic, "s-sure dude" he said calmly. 

Winter signed softly as she pushed herself off the floor and crawled back into her bed. Sal followed her shortly after her. Winter curled her legs up as she rested her forehead against sal's chest. 

This felt different from the times that Rainn would do this with her. Not a bad difference but it felt nice? Though she could openly talk to Rainn, she didn't really want to open her can of past repeated traumas. They didn't need that sob story released on them. 

"You know, you screamed my name in your sleep, you scared me half to death dude" sal mumbled quiet enough for winter to hear him. 

Winter signed softly, 'you know Rainn used to do this too, when I had nightmares. She's amazing you know? I wish she lived closer...' her phone read out. 

"You have nightmares a lot?" Sal asked 

Winter nodded her head against him, 'she used to sing to me, do you want to hear the song?' Her phone read. 

"Sure" sal said looking down. 

Winter went threw the songs on her phone, a soft tune played for a moment before she skipped through the song to a certain part. 

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
Your safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you 

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more lies  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me 

Winter signed softly as she let the song play feeling slightly calmer than before. 

Sal wrapped his arms around her, winter tended under his touch for a moment before relaxing against him closing her eyes. 

She didn't realize how tired she was, it felt like she hadn't slept in days. 

"That's a pretty song" sal said. 

He looked down when he didn't get a response, he felt the soft moving of her chest. Let him know she had fallen back asleep. 

He chuckled to himself before grabbing his walkie talkie from his back pocket. 

"Larry face" he said into it. 

"Sally face my dude, are you guys going to come down or what?" Larry voice said over the walkie talkie. 

"Probably not tonight she seems... a little fragile at the moment" sal responded back trying not to tell something that wasn't his place to. 

"Okay dude" Larry chuckled.

Winter mumbled something against sal’s sweater as she cuddled closer to him. Sal’s ears turned pink as he looked down petting her hair.


	10. You know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past? Good? Bad?

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, winter's mom still hadn't come home. Not that it surprised her, her mom's line of work required long periods of work. 

 

Winter rolled out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom, starting her morning routine of showering and getting dressed. Along with brushing her teeth and then maybe eating if she had the time. She walked out into the living room with just a pair of men shorts and a crop top with one long sleeve arm. 

 

Winter stood by the counter and started up her laptop, as soon as her home-screen popped up a video call came in. 

The name 'Rainn Rainn go away' appeared, causing winter to smile as she hit accept. 

"SWEEEEET BABY GURL I FEEL LIKE WE HAVENT TALK IN AGESSSSSS" Rainn screamed glaring at winter threw camera. 

Winter smiled awkwardly before putting up the messaging portion of the app. 

W: I know, I know I'm sorry! My mom surprised yesterday with dinner with the fishers. 

Rainn stopped glaring at her before sending winter a smug look, "oh~ how was that~ are you and sally boy mushing faces. Shit I wouldn't judge if you just kiss the prosthetic." Rainn sang. 

W: I will actually kick your ass Rainn -.-

"Come and get me doll~" she laughed spinning on her rolly chair. 

Winter rolled her eyes and went to type something else but was interrupted by a Knock at the door. She blinked looking At the door. 

W: I'll be right back 

"Don't die on me wint" she called from the screen. 

Winter chuckled walking towards the door before opening it, she crossed yer arms looking sal and Larry. 

"Hey dude" Larry said with his hands in his pocket. 

"Hey wint" sal said. 

Winter nodded before stepping to the side to let them in. 

Winter shut the door behind them before skipping Past sal and Larry back to her laptop. 

" I think I've found the song for your mood wint" Rainn teased laughing. 

W: say nothing but sal and Larry are here, just a warning I will put you on time out ☠️💀. 

"What you gonna do winter whip me? Kinky I like this new you~" Rainn snorted. 

Wint flipped off the camera before walking into the kitchen. 

"Sal Larry did you see that! She so mean to her best friend" Rainn whined. 

Larry chuckled walking into the view of the camera, " I don't know dude, what you do to piss her off?" He asked with a raised brow. 

Rainn chuckled playing with her hair, "I was you knnnnnnoooowwwww, teasing her about her small crush she deny's she has" she muttered. 

Larry looked up at winter who was heating up a left over soup in the microwave, "you have to tell us who your crush is! We could probably totally help you out~" Larry suggested. 

Winter stiffened before tilting her head back with a small smile. 

She knew next time she see's Rainn there will be blood shed. 

-

"Come on dude we won't judge. Who's your crush" Larry asked leaning towards winter at the lunch table. 

Winter rolled her eyes sipping on the water in her hand. 

"Hey guys! Look who decided to grace us with their presents today~" ash called out walking towards the table dragging a short girl with medium blonde hair and dark blown eyes. 

"Like you really gave me a choice" the girl mumbled softly. 

Ashley laughed as she made it to the front of the table, "you guys remember Olivia Andrews right?" She asked. 

Everyone said theirs "yeahs' as winter choked on the water. 

'So she is a real person, if she even is the same person.' Realand said curiously. 

Everyone's head snapped towards winter as she blushed in embarrassment, she hadn't meant for that to happen. 

"You okay winter" sal asked looking her way. 

Winter nodded waving him off as she looked at the girl. She looked just like Olivia, but she knew that was impossible. The Olivia she knew disappeared along with her foster mom before Lara. 

"Your eyes" the blonde muttered looking at winter.

Winter eyes widened as she looked away, yep differently not the same girl. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud! I just I knew someone who had the same eye color. Here let me start over, my name is Olivia Andrews" She said walking towards winter holding her hand out. 

Winter eyes watered as the girl got closer, it was her. She recognized those small freckles along her nose. The soft curl of her hair, to the chocolate brown of her eyes. 

She blinked away the tears as she shook the girls hand. Even if it was the same girl, she knew that her mom moved to get away from her. They must be comfortable where they are now. 

'Even if it is, they left you alone. With him' 

Winter let go of the girl's hand as she grabbed her phone, 'im winter Lova' her phone read out.

Olivia hummed a sad look in her eyes, "winter, I had a sister at one point named with winter. It's really nice to meet you." She smiled standing back up straight. 

Winter nodded softly before looking away, 'she doesn't even recognize me..' she thought sadly as the lunch bell rang. 

Winter got up from the table and walked to her last class. She didn't really want to go. Her gut told her that having Blake as she her partner was just going to end up bad.

Plus with winter, bad really means bad. Not just a little embarrassment happens bad, but call an ambulance and the police bad. 

The last time something bad happened to her, two kids ended up hospitalized and realand died. She didn't want anyone else to die because of her. But she already knew, she can't stop the accidents from happening. 

"Hey wint~ how's your day been murderer" Blake sang next to her trying to get a reaction out of her. 

Winter just ignore him and pulled out the guide for their group protect. 

"Come on, you know it's true. You killed my best friend in cold blood" he taunted. 

Winter eye brow twitched as she tapped her pencil against the desk. 

"You know, I've always wonder. Your an orphan right? Did your mother give you up or did you kill her too~" he asked with a low voice. 

Winter stuffed before getting up and picking of her history textbook. She swung it hard hitting Blake in the head. 

"Don't you ever talk about her again" she spat out anger lacing her words. 

Blake laughed as his head rested against the desk. 

"Winter. Office. Now." The teacher growled pointing at the door. 

Winter tossed the textbook back down on the desk before walking out of her class and down the hallway towards the office. 

W: anyone want to skip with me? 

L: fuck yeah little dude, where are you? 

A: winter you should go to class. 

W: I was kicked out 🤷♀️ 

S: why? 

W: a little bitch talked 🤷♀️ 

L: people don't just get kicked out of class because someone was talking shit dude. 

W: okay, so I may of hit the kid with a textbook. But in my defense, he started it 💁🏻♀️. 

S: you hit someone with a textbook 

L: metal 

S: Larry no 

W: LARRY YES 

W: but I am in the back of the school, I'll just sit here and wait for you. 

L: be there soon ✌🏻 

Winter sat down on the ground with her legs crossed under her as she put her headphones in to listen to music while she waited. 

She looked through her music not sure what to listen too, soon the sun was blocked in front of her. She looked up to see sal and Larry standing in front of her. 

'Are you sure you two are not connected at the hip?' Winter phone read out. 

"Hardy har har" Larry chuckled. 

"What about you and Rainn, you did bite her when we came over to visit you once" Larry asked with a raised brow. 

'I bit everyone that's how I show I care' her phone read out. 

"But you haven't bitten us" sal muttered. 

'Are you saying you want me to bite you sally~' her phone rang out as she stared at him with a smug face. 

Sal's ears turned a softly pink as he looked away, "shut up" he chuckled. 

'I mean technically I didn't say anything, so I'm already "shutting up" ' her phone read. 

Larry laughed as he patted sal's back, "she has a point dude" he chuckled. 

Winter stood up off the ground before  dusting her pants off. She grabbed her school back then looked at Larry, 'will you give me a piggy back ride?' Her phone read as she looked at Larry. 

"Sure dude, hop on" he laughed turning around and bending his knees. 

Winter clapped happily before climbing on Larry's back. He placed his hands under his thighs before he hoisted her up. She moved his hair to one side so she wouldn't accidentally pull on it and hurt him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely before they all set off in the direction of the apartments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New reporters are not winter’s friends, nor is realand.

No   
No   
No   
No   
No   
No 

It's only been two weeks, there's no way the news company's had found her yet. 

Winter's face drained of color as they got closer to the apartment, a grey news van sat outside the apartment. 

"Larry let me down real quick" she muttered next to his ear. 

"Dude! What the fuck You can talk?!" He asked surprised. 

Winter rolled her eyes before wiggling her legs, "yes and no but please please let me now like right now" she whispered eying the van. 

Larry did as he was told and let her down, winter hopped onto the floor before kneeling. She dug through her bag till she found what she wanted. Winter pulled out a thick black choker, she placed the choker on her bag before pulling out another small pouch. 

"Winter what are you doing?" Sal asked kneeling down to her. 

She stopped for a moment to grab her phone, ' sal there's things I don't want to talk about and this is one of them.. please don't ask' she typed and showed him. 

Sal nodded slowly as he stayed where he was, winter opened the small container and took out the small black eye contact. She popped it in making her eyes look normal. 

She blinked a few times before unraveling her bandages on her neck, revealing the slightly irritated stitches along her throat. 

"Jeues dude" Larry said. 

Winter put the choker on covering up the damage, "it's not as.... b-bad as it looks" winter said Stuttering slightly from pain. Her neck been irritated lately and it burns from time to time. She wanted to tell Lara but she would insist on going back to the hospital but that's not an option. 

"Winter that looks like it's getting an inflection" sal said worried.

Winter didn't look at him as she waved off his concern, "I'm fine" she muttered standing up again. 

The group began walking towards the apartments again. Once they were in the lobby, winter noticed a man she hasn't seen here before. 

The man turned around noticing them, before winter could get in the elevator her friends and her were flagged down by the older male. 

"W-WAIT! Do you guys have time to talk?" The man called out running towards them. 

Larry and sal stopped looking at the male curiously as winter watched from between them. 

"Have you seen this girl? We got tipped off that she lives somewhere in this apartment? Honestly if I learned that someone as dangerous as this girl lived here I would leave as fast as I could." He said chuckling awkwardly as he handed sal and Larry a picture of winter. 

Winter slightly stiffened holding her hands behind her back digging her nails into the stitched cut on her palm. 

"Why are you looking for her?" Larry asked. 

" do you believe in demons?" He asked lowly. 

"I'm sure she's not a demon" winter spit out. 

"Do you know her miss?" He asked curiously. 

"Maybe and even if I did, I wouldn't tell a rotten man like you. Looking for a story to milk. Did you ever stop to think how this effects her? What if she's always been called a demon? Why would you want to publish something like that! Shame on you" winter said calmly digging her nails rougher into the stitches in her hand. 

A warm wet liquid dripped down her hand, blood probably. She didn't care at the moment all she was focused on was not accidentally hurting anyone here. 

"I take it you know of her, well just a word of advice kid. Be careful that girl is unstable and dangerous" he said. 

"What do you know you've never meet her" Larry said angrily. 

The male chuckled softly rubbing the back of his next awkwardly, " I actually mean her when she was younger maybe 6" he hummed like he was recalling a memory. 

Winter eyes widened as she looked away pressing the up button in the elevator. 

"Just be save kids, and if you do see her call me, my number on the back of those pictures. My names nick by the way" he said with a goofy smile. 

"Mhm yeah sure thing sir" winter muttered as the elevator door opened. 

Once the three were on the elevator winter faced the man as the doors closed, "it was an accident, I didn't mean for that to happen" she said. 

Nick's eyes widened as he slowly realized who he had been talking to, "winter wait!" He called out as the doors closed in his face. 

"What is he talking winter?" Larry asked me. 

Winter tensed as she turned her head to look at him, "if I tell you your hate me and I don't know if I want that" she muttered. 

"We could never hate hate you winter" sal said stepping towards her. 

"I did something so terrible, I hurt so many person sal! I'm a terrible person" winter cried out hiding her face in her hands. 

"Tell us what happened" sal said softly touching winter's shoulder. 

Winter moved her hands to look at him, "I mean if your going to hate me you might as have a good reason too" she muttered as the elevator dinged to her and sal's floor. 

She walked out of the elevator and to her apartment as the other two followed her, winter unlocked the door to music playing in her apartment. 

" oh your home earlier than I thought you be wint, are you skipping~" Rainn said skipping into the living room. 

Winter dropped her bag on the floor before quickly walking over to her, throwing herself into rainn's arms. She hid her face in rainn's shoulder shaking slightly. 

"Woah, winter what's wrong? What happened" Rainn asked looking up at sal and Larry.

"Your guess is as good as ours dude" Larry said shutting the door behind him. 

"Wint honey tell me what's wrong" she whispered softly running her fingers through her hair before stopping. 

"Winter... you didn't" she said 

Winter looked up at with wet cheeks, "I cut my hair" she muttered softly. 

"Winter don't even try that with me, they may not know you that well but I do. I know all about your tendencies" Rainn said looking looking at winter. 

" what was The reporter talking about winter" realand asked appearing before them.

"Drop it rea" winter said lowly. 

"We need to know if your dangerous or not" he spat. 

"IM NOT DANGEROUS" winter screamed causing a wine glass to fly off the counter and break against the wall. 

" so what you do then" he asked walking towards her, 

Winter knotted her fingers in her hair pulling on hit hard, ripping pieces of hair out. 

"Winter stop!" Sal said running up to her. 

"I-i.... i-i" she stuttered tears falling down her cheeks. 

Y-you y-you What winter" He asked making from of her broken sentence.

"You want to know why I never told you anything, it's because I never fucking trusted you. And after that incident with your two friends. It was the right choice, your nothing but a scared bitch. Word of advice realand if your going to plan to kill someone actually do it. I didn't need anymore scars but really fucking thank you for that" winter spat. 

Realand glared at her getting in her face, "so everyone was right you are a demon" he growled. 

Winter stepped forward, "if I'm a demon realand your something much worse" she spat. 

Realand growls slapping winter, his hand going threw her cheek. 

“ you think I’m scared of getting hit realand, you really don’t know anything about the family I was with before Lara...” she muttered. 

Rainn got between them standing next to sal, “okay both of you need to back up NOW” Rainn said starring daggers at realand. 

“What’s wrong Rainn worried about your broken girlfriend?” He taunted. 

Winter shook holding her head in her hands, “IM NOT BROKEN” she screaming going into a coughing fit. 

Rainn snapped her head back at her concerned, Sal moved fast wrapping his arms around the girl as she continued to coughing into her hands. 

Winter sank to the floor with sal as she sobbed, “I-I’m not I’m not I’m not I’m not I’m not” she repeated over and over. 

Rainn looking back at realand, “stay here we’re going to have a little talk when I come back” she growled before walking towards winter. 

She kneeled down placing her hand on winter’s knee, “Hey winter look at me” Rainn said softly trying to get the girls attention. 

Winter looked up at her tears running down cheeks, “I-I’m s-ah sorry” she coughed out sniffing sadly. 

Rainn’s eyes soften as she cupped winter’s cheek with one hand, “mr. Sandman bring me a dream, make her the cutest that I’ve ever seen” she sang softly taking the girl from sal’s arms. 

“Give her the word that I’m not a rover, then tell that her lonely nights are over” she sang picking up winter.

Winter clang to Rainn hiding her face in her shoulder, “Sandman, I’m so alone. Don’t have nobody to call my own” Rainn sang walking back towards winter’s room, winter body going still In rainn’s arms. 

“Please turn on your magic bean, mr sandman being me a dream” she winter softly before looking back at the others. 

“I’ll be right back, and realand don’t even think about leaving” she said disappearing into winter’s room. 

\-   
The next chapter is probably going to be shorter than normal but it’s also going to be from rainn’s perspective. So yay look forward to that 👌🏻. Rainn’s not happy she might just salt and burn someone’s bones supernatural style ☠️🧐. 

-Danny


	12. When it rainn’s it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainn is not happy, winter cant handle stress of the past.

This chapter might have some triggers- self harm   
Rainn's POV- 

Rainn tucked winter into bed before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her quietly. She looked up looking up at the group of three, Sal and Larry sat on the couch while realand floated above the coffee table. 

"What the fuck is your problem realand?! Why do you hate her so much all of a sudden?" Rainn asked sitting between sal and Larry. 

"She. Killed. Me." Realand muttered out. 

"What exactly happened? Like we know that she ended up hurt and you ended up killed but what happened?" Larry asked running a hand through his greasy hair. 

"Oh you mean lovely Rainn here hasn't told you the story? Not surprised she'll go to the ends of the earth to defend that monster" realand grumbled our annoyed. 

"Oh save your sob story asshole I'm not in the mood" Rainn signed leaving her head back against the couch. 

Rainn looked over at Larry before closing her eyes, "they dragged winter to the gym and cut her throat open. Repeating slashing her throat open while realand filmed it" she muttered sadly. 

Sal's eyes widened as he listened to Rainn, Larry squeezed his fists together, "that's fucked up dude" he said. 

"I know, if it wasn't for the ceiling falling on them I would of beat the shit out of them" Rainn hummed opening her eyes. 

"So was it you who found her?" Sal asked placing his hand on rainn's. 

"Yeah I was actually, l-l had to dig through metal to find her, she was buried under the collapsed ceiling. I remember frantically throwing stuff off her, I had pull her body out. And winter being winter fought me the whole time. She had blood all over her neck it stained her shirt. She was so scared, she kept making choking sounds like she couldn't breathe in. I thought this is it, this is the last time I'll every see winter again. I failed as the older sister..." Rainn explained getting emotional, tears slowly escaping from her eyes. 

" Rainn I'm sorry- " realand started before getting cut off. 

"ARE YOU?! JUST TELL ME WHY REALAND?? YOU LOVED HER! I KNOW YOU DID, I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER. YOU SWEAR TO PROTECT HER YET WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST YOU WERNT THERE??" Rainn screamed standing up throwing a pillow at him. 

"I don't know what came over me. I just knew it had to end. Rainn I know you've seen it too. The horrible things that happen around her. I just thought that kill the problem at the power source" realand explained trying to defend himself. 

" so you try to kill her? There was another way rea! There was another way" Rainn muttered wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  

"Was there Rainn? What other way was there? You know just how dangerous that girl is." Realand argued back.

Rainn went to argue back but was stopped to the sound of the door behind them opening, "it wasn't his fault, that hatred he felt for no reason. It happens." Winter said her voice sounding worse than normal. 

"What are talking about" realand asked confused. 

"It started slow right? Like something you dislike here and there nothing too serious. But as time goes on it gets worse and worse till the only way to stop it is death" winter explain. 

Everyone looked at her as they gasped, “winter honey what did you do?!” Rainn asked softly getting up, she signaled to the other two to stay seated. 

She knew how winter was if we all went at her at once she cause more damage. 

“Winter babe I need you to put your hand down” Rainn said softly taking small steps towards her. 

Winter eyes widened as she ripped more stitches out of her throat, causing blood to pour down her neck, “STAY AWAY PLEASE.” She screamed blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

“Winter please listen to me what ever your thinking, the thoughts are wrong okay? Your okay, I’m real, and your real. Now please winter just- just put your hand down.” Rainn said softly. 

“NO” she screamed ripping a hand full of stitches out. 

Rainn ran tackling her down holding her hands above her head. Winter screamed kicking her feet. 

“Call an 911! The house phone in the kitchen” Rainn yelled at the other two as winter counted to thrash under her. 

Winter let out choked sobs as she slowly started to stop kicking, “please Rainn I don’t want to go to the hospital” she coughed out. 

“We don’t have a choice now winter” Rainn said before looking back at the other two, Larry frantically talking on the phone. 

“Sal I need a cloth or something to stop the bleeding” Rainn said as she pressed her hand against winter’s throat, blood slipping between her fingers. 

Sal grabbed a folded towel off the counter before quickly making his way towards her, towel in hand. He dropped to his knees giving the the towel to Rainn, watching her as she removed her hand from winter’s neck. There was a lot of blood, to much blood. Rainn places the small rag against winter’s throat as she keep her eyes on the ceiling above her. Winter’s eyes looked darker than usual Rainn noticed. 

“Is she going to be alright? At the hospital I mean she seems like she really doesn’t want to go to one.” Sal asked looking at Rainn. 

Rainn looked back at him with a sad expression, “Lara will probably tell them to sedate her for their own safety” she muttered softly her eyes traveling down winter’s body before cursing under her breath.

“Sal I know this is gonna sound weird but could you move her leg so I can see the inside of it?” Rainn asked looking back at him. 

Sal stared at her confused for a moment before doing as he was told, he gasped. There was more blood. How had he not noticed that? Cuts scattered around the inside of her legs. Some deeper than others, some older than others. 

“Damn it winter I thought you stopped” she muttered to herself.


	13. Hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from sal’s POV. Interesting 🤔

-sal's POV~ 

Sal walked with Larry to the hospital that winter had been admitted too. Something about what winter had done didn't sit right with him. She hadn't showed any warning signs of being self destructive, Sal would of picked up on it if she did. He was always very observant of others. 

"Do you think she's okay?" Larry asked as they got closer to the hospital. 

"Yeah, I'm sure she hopefully is" sal said as both him and Larry walked up to the front desk. 

"We're here to visit Winter Lova." Sal said calming standing on his Tip toes. 

The nurse who looked to be in her late thirty's, early forty's looked up with a small hum, "she's in room 206" she told them. 

They both thanked her before making their way to the elevator, Sal hit the up button then waited a few seconds. 

\- 

A few minutes they made it to the room. Sal nervous's were on edge and he didn't know why. The two finally opened the door and walked in to find Rainn asleep in the bed with winter. Rainn looked like shit like she hadn't slept the night before. Her hair was messy and she had slight bags under her eyes. 

Larry moved a chair causing Rainn to stir and sit up, "miss Lova?" She muttered out rubbing her eyes. 

Rainn made a disappointed face before smiling at them, "hello sal, hi Larry" she said rubbing her head. 

"How is she?" Sal asked seating next to Larry. 

Rainn looked to the side of her to winter, who had an iv in her hand and her neck rewrapped. 

"Asleep, thank god. It was a bad night here" Rainn yawned crossing her legs. 

Rainn shook slightly trying to fight back the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. 

"Hey it's okay" sal said calmly walking over to her placing one of his hands on her back. 

Rainn looked up at him with a small smile, " You a nice kid sally" she muttered out wiping her eyes before looking up at them. 

"S-sorry I didn't get much sleep last night, winter fought every doctor that came near her" she signed softly hugging her knees then turned her head to look at winter. 

"Why does she hate hospitals so much" larry asked. 

"Honestly I don't know, all I know is that something happened when she was younger that completely changed her" Rainn hummed as the hospital room door opened quickly. 

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm so late" Lara said stumbling into the hospital room. 

Everyone looked surprised at the sudden noise, "hello miss. Lova" sal mumbled. 

"Hello everyone, Rainn what happened? Do you know what triggered her to you know" she asked motion to her neck. 

Sal watched as Rainn ran a hand through her messy hair, "I don't know lara. I-I don't know I'm sorry. I'm not useful" she muttered out breaking down in front of everyone covering her face with her hands. 

Lara eyes widened as she hugged Rainn, "Hey no no, Rainn it's okay honey. I'm sure it's been a long night how about you head back to our place and take a nap. I'm sure you must be exhausted." She said softly rubbing the girls back. 

Rainn nodded softly getting off of the hospital bed, careful not to hurt winter’s arms. 

“Will you update me when she wakes up, they didn’t sedate her so when she wakes up you’ll need to calm her down” Rainn said yawning. 

Lara nodded with a soft chuckle, “Your the best big sister you know that” she laughed out as Rainn chuckled heading for the door. 

Sal was the first to break the silence after Rainn left, “I think I know what may of caused her melt down” he said calmly. 

Lara hummed looking back at him giving sal her attention, “what happened sally?” She asked. 

Sal started from the beginning about how they walked home from school and were stopped by a news reporter who didn’t know boundaries, how winter talked to him before he brought up something about a hospital accident. 

Lara nodded understandingly ruffling his hair, “thank you for telling me that, that accident when ever brought up has always put her in a dark place. I’m just happy you guys were there with her before something worse had happened” she said looking at winter sadly. 

Sal nodded softly as he looking out the window, he wasn’t a huge fan of hospitals either but he wanted to be here for her. Winter lately seemed more unstable than usual. Now that he thought about maybe she’s always been like this and he just hadn’t payed enough attention. 

Sal blinking surprised as someone squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked down and noticed Larry’s hand in his. Sal calmed a bit not saying anything. When winter woke up he wouldn’t question her about what that reporter was talking about for now he just wanted to be there for her. After all he knew all about past traumas that he didn’t want to talk about. 

-  
Woot a different POV 😝  
Anyways here have a chapter in sal’s pov, should I do more chapters like that or just keep it in winter’s? I don’t know maybe I’ll stitch between. Try something new ✌🏻

-Danny


	14. Remember the good times? Yeah me neither.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small view into winter’s past.

Winter sat on the floor of the pitch black room, "please let me out I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried pleading to victor to let her out. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" victor screamed kicking the door as hard as he could scaring the five year old. 

Winter screamed crawling backwards holding her knees, 'it's all my fault, it's all my fault" she thought rocking back and forth. 

"Shh my child it's going to be okay" the voice said from the side of her. 

Winter closed her eyes the fear leaving her completely, that voice has always made her feel better since she was a young girl. 

"It's just a temporary bad place winter, soon your be free of this evil man" it said placing its hand on her shoulder. 

Winter giggled softly looking to the side of her, the outline of a figure shone through the darkness. He was here with her, he always had been.  
-

A black static figure sat in front of winter at her small toy table as she giggled, holding a small stuffed animal to her body. 

"Mrs. Lucia do you see it too?" She asked quietly her eyes drifting to the figure in front of her. The figure looked up at her, it had the same colored eyes; black and red.  
\- 

Winter eyes snapped open as she stared at the ceiling, the beeping sound coming from next to her was unnerving to say the least. 

She looked to the side of her and noticed sal asleep in the chair, he was the only one in the room at the moment. Winter's breathe caught in her throat as the reality of where she was hit her. 

'No No no I need to get out of here' she thought to herself roughing trying to pull her hands out of the restraints on the bed. 

Sal stirred at sudden commotion, winter eyes frantically looked around the room as small cracks started to run up the wall. The site of those only made her more panicky. 

"Woah easy winter it's okay" sal said softly sitting beside her. 

Winter opened her mouth but sal placed a finger against her mouth shaking his head, "don't winter, you caused damage to the vocal cords" he said sadly. 

Winter closed her mouth looking away from him, in all honestly she didn't remember much of happened after Rainn put her in her bed. But she didn't doubt that she had done something damaging to herself. After all that was the one thing she couldn't really fuck up. 

Winter sniffed as her lip quiver, she had been such an idiot, whatever she did why couldn't she of just talked to them. She was right back at square one. 

"Can I lay down with you?" Sal asked quietly. 

Winter turned her head towards sal with a quiet laugh as she nods her head softly. 

Sal prostatic moved as the corners of her eyes winkled, he crawled in next to her laying on his side facing her, "do you feel calmer now that someone's next you?" He asked curiously. 

Winter closed her eyes shaking her head taking a slightly breath shaking. 

"Wint you need to calm your turning blue" he hummed. 

'Hopefully, i die here' she mouthed with her eyes still closed. 

Sal smacked her shoulder, "not fun winter" he pouts. 

Winter opened her eyes staring at the ceiling, 'who said I was kidding' she mouth. 

Sal narrowed his eyes before moving on top of her sitting on winter's waist, "now you listen here, your mother loves you, Rainn loves you, and so do Larry and I. I don't care how hard things get winter you'll stronger than you give yourself credit for." He said pointing at her giving her a small speech. 

Winter slowly turned a soft pink as she stared at sal, 'god he looks so hot when he's mad' she thought to herself laughing silently. 

"W-what's funny-" sal started but was interrupted by Larry walking in. 

"Oh shit dude, am I interrupting something here~" Larry said smugly with a smirk.

Sal ears turned pink as he snapped his head towards Larry, "n-no" he stuttered. 

"Mhm suuuure little dude" he teased walking back towards his seat. 

Sal moved back to where he was right next to winter, as Lara came back in with a cup of mint tea. 

"The doctor said that if your calm enough he'll take cuffs off you, isn't that nice wint" she said yawning softly sitting next to Larry. 

If winter could talk right now she would of made a joke about the kinkiness of that sentence but for now all she did was nod. 

\- 

A few hours after the doctor deemed winter safe enough to un cuff, everyone was crowded in her hospital room. 

Winter's hospital bed was moved to a sitting position, Rainn sat back against it while winter was between her legs leaning against her. Sal and Larry sat beside them in chairs, while Lara just chuckled leaning against the wall watching them smiling. 

"Hey winter do you remember the first time you met ray?" Rainn asked curiously resting her chin on winter's head. 

'Your really going to tell that story' winter's phone read out. 

" I want to hear it, it sounds like one I haven't heard yet" Lara chuckled sipping on the drink in her hand. 

"So it's the first day of our freshmen year and so Introduce her to realand and ray, so anyways we're just walking around the woods right next to our school because like freshies we ditched. Well anyways this doof here tripped over a thick root and fell. Well ray tried to catch her but did it with her prosthetic arm. As you probably guessed she didn't catch her. No instead wint fell and started screaming blood murder. Rays arm had when with wint." Rainn told them. 

'In my defense, I didn't know it was a prosthetic at first and I thought I just ripped this poor girl's arm off.' Winter's phone read out for her. 

"Wint you've had bad things happen around you but I don't think limb ripping has been one of them" Rainn said patting the girl in her lap hair. 

"Well I mean there was two people who ended ripped apart but no one needs to know about that right dear?" That voice said to her in her head. 

Winter stared at the hospital bed in front of her, that wasn't at all her fault she wasn't even with them. 

"Anyways after winter calmed down ray kneeled down in front of her laughing and telling her that it's okay, she didn't hurt her it's a prosthetic. So basically that's how Those two became besties" Rainn laughed with her eyes closed. 

Larry snickered covering his mouth, "dude how could you not tell it was a prosthetic" he asked. 

"Dude when you first saw me you called my prosthetic a mask" sal said leaning towards him. 

"That's different" he muttered with his arms crossed. 

Everyone laughed the room felt peaceful, winter looked at everyone with a soft smile, 'I'm so happy I met you guys, really you have no idea. Especially you Lara for taking me in and treating me like I'm your biological daughter. I love you mom I really do' her phone read out as she had small tears build up in the corners of her eyes. 

Sal and Larry looked confused at first till it clicked with them, winter was adopted. 

"GROUP HUG" Larry said as everyone crowded winter hugging her.


	15. First memory of Lara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Rainn recall an old memory.

So sal and Larry are not gonna be in this chapter if you want to skip it that fine, it's just a back story of how Rainn and winter first met.   
———————————————————-  
week later, winter was released from the hospital. Lara had started going back to work so they could afford their rent. 

Winter and Rainn lay on the floor in the living room, winter was wrapped in a blanket with her eyes closed as she listened to Rainn talk. 

"Do you remember the first time I met you?" Rainn hummed. 

Winter opened eyes and grabbed her phone, 'you mean on that vacation' her phone read out as she turned her head to look at Rainn curiously as to why she brought up that specific memory. 

"Yeah that one" she said softly. 

~flash back~   
Winter sat in the backseat quietly with her hands in her lap, a girl around her age sat next to her singing along to what song was ever playing. It felt like they had been in the car forever and it had only been an hour.   
Winter felt anxious as she watched trees pass throw the window, they were in the middle of no where. 

"Your going to have so much fun when we get there winter!" Lara said excitedly looking in the rear view mirror. 

Winter tensed slightly looking at Lara with a small smile, "I-I'm sure m-miss. Lova" She said quietly fiddling with her thumbs. 

The girl next to her who name she learned was Rainn looked over to her smiling, "Come on wint I'm sure It’ll be so much fun! Lara even said we can go in the hot tub if it rains! Haha Rainn gonna be in the rain" she explaining hopping in her seat laughing to herself towards the end. 

Lara chuckled as they drove threw a small mountain town, "Rainn you dork" She hummed softly. 

About 39 minutes later, they pulled into a medium size hotel, "we're here girls, let me get us checked in first then we'll be able to put our stuff away" Lara said unbuckling her seat belt. 

Rainn whipped head head towards winter fast startling the winter causing her to jump back with wide eyes, "y-yes I'm sorry did I-i do something?!" She asked stuttering as her heart rate picked up. 

Rainn blinked confused staring at her with her head tilted slightly, "no?? Why you ask? I was just gonna ask if your excited for the next two days?!?" She asked leaning towards her. 

Winter looked away her hair falling over her shoulder, "u-Um I guess?" She said quietly to herself. 

Rainn smiled happily putting one hand on her shoulder while the other was giving her a thumbs up. Winter tensed at the sudden contact. 

"Your going to be my best friend you know that~ I hope you don't mind that" Rainn said swinging her legs. 

Winter tilted her head and giggled softly, "okay" she said softly. 

Once Lara made it back to the car she showed them to their room. It was a suite. 

"Woooaaah I've never stayed in a room like this" Rainn hummed throwing herself down of the couch. 

The hotel room had a spacious living room area, along with a side bedroom, a bathroom, and a fireplace that the front desk had given them wood for. 

Winter looked around before sitting in the computer chair, "so what are we doing out here" She asked quietly, tapping her fingertips against her knee. 

Lara smiled crossing her legs, "we're here to have a small vacation! I though that maybe a new place would do you some good? If you don't like it we can leave, really I just want to make you feel comfortable winter" she explained softly. 

Winter looked around at everything expect Lara, she fidgeted messing with the ends of her hair, "you don't have t-to call me winter. It's okay to call me olivia" she whispered looking at the floor. 

Lara got up from the couch and made her way over to winter, kneeling in front of her she placed her hands on winter's knees, "I know your scared winter, believe me I understand how scary it can be going home to home but I want you to know your save her darling. And your never have to be called Olivia ever again okay?" She said softly rubbing her knee. 

"THERE IS A POOL HERE LARA CAN I GO SWIMMING???" Rainn yelled running back into the living room. 

Lara laughed tilting her head towards Rainn with a smile, "of course, winter go get dress then you two can go together!" She said excitedly with a small Clap. 

Winter nodded getting up as Lara moved, she grabbed her bag that was on the couch and went to the side room to change. Winter stared at herself in the mirror, it saddened her she was so small. Unhealthy small. At least the skirt part of her bathing suit covered her scar. 

With a small exhale winter opened the barroom door and stepped out only to be toppled by Rainn, "YOU YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" She squealed squeezing the life out of winter. 

Winter tapped her forearm, "Your... choking meeee" she muttered out trying to get away from her. 

Rainn blushed letting the poor girl In her arms. Winter stumbled forward caughting herself on the coffee table. 

"Girls it's cold right now so your limited to just the hot tub, understand?" Lara sternly told the girls with her arms crossed. 

"Yes Lara!" Rainn excitedly said hopping on her heels. 

Winter nodded her head softly as Rainn dragged her towards the door, "let's go let's go!!" She eagerly yelled. 

Lara laughed as she watched the two young girls leave. 

\- 

"Im sure it was this way? They said it was in the back?" Rainn hummed to herself reading levels on the signs on the wall. 

199-210 <\-   
211-221 ->   
Pool ->

Rainn followed the arrow and noticed a small path that led to a fenced area, "WE FOUND IT" She said taking off towards the gate. Winter followed behind her carefully stepping on each step. 

"HURRY UP SLOW POKE" Rainn yelled from the now opened Gate. 

Winter looked up and quickly made her way over to her, skipping over every rock step. 

Once she made it to the gate, the two made their way to the hot tub. It was raining softly but thankfully the hot tub had a cover over it but small drops of water still occasionally got in. 

Rainn got in first and sat across from the small group of four that were already there. Winter followed slowly after sitting right next to Rainn. The hot water felt amazing to winter as she soon started to relax, resting her head against the concrete. She closed her eyes letting out a breathe she hadn't realized she been holding. 

"Feels amazing right" Rainn whispered to her leaning against her shoulder. 

Winter nodded softly not answering with words. 

"You don't like talking much do you?" Rainn asked curiously. 

Winter laughed softly looking at Rainn amused, "I like talking I just feel weird doing it. If that makes sense?" She whispered back. 

"Are you guys together that's gross" someone muttered from across from them. 

Rainn blinked surprised at the sudden comment, "She my sister perv" she muttered looking at the female across from her. 

"Ew guys let's go, their obviously an incest couple then" the women whined getting out of the water, two of the other males followed close behind her. Making sure that the drunken women didn't face plant from her stumbling. 

" ignore Alice, she's an idiot when she's wasted, anyways I'm Betty~! What's your names cuties" she asked tilting her head to the side. 

"I'm Rainn and that's winter" Rainn said with a smile. 

"You guys must be close as your season, winter. Anyways as I said I'm Betty, that Alice, then the one on her left is Alex, and on her right is ryland" she teased softly. 

"Nice!" Rainn said. 

Winter crossed her legs under her as she picked at her nails. She was never good with people, especially adults. Every adult she came in contact with ended bad. It was almost like a curse, like something wanted her back. Winter closed her eyes trying to erase that thought from her head, nothing wanted her back, especially when no one wanted her in general. It was almost silly in a way, thinking that the only thing that wanted her was something evil. Then again maybe for her two negatives really would make a positive? 

"Winter I think the towels are over by that room I'll be right back okay?" Rainn told her stepping out of the hot tub. 

Winter opened her eyes to see Rainn leaving the hot tub, the only person left in the water was the boy that Betty had said name was she thought Alex? He didn't look good, she couldn't really see his eyes but he was kinda swaying. 

Winter moved bit, "Are you okay sir? Should I got get someone?" She whispered out unsure if she should of even said anything. 

"You need to go home now little girl~" the boy said lounging forward grabbing her and pulling her under the water holding her there. 

Winter struggled trying not to inhale the warm water, she scratched at Alex's arms trying to get him to let her up. But no matter what she did he wouldn't let her go. Soon winter's vision stared to dot And fade. She didn't have the energy to keep fight him off her.  At the same time maybe she didn't care? After all who would miss her? Her mom? Dead. Her father? She didn't even know who he was. Her brother? Dead. No one would miss her, so with that thought she slipped into darkness hopefully not to be woken from. 

Unknown to her as she faded from the living, was that her new found friend was just not going to let her go that easy. 

\-   
Rainn hummed to herself as she came skipping back to where winter was, once she got back though that happiness faded. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Rainn screeched dropping the towels from her hands as she ran at him trying to make him let go. 

Rainn jumped on him as she watched the bubbles stop and winter’s arms slowly stop and slip under the water. Alex growled and thrusted his head back breaking rainn’s nose in the process. Rainn fell off him holding her bleeding nose in pain. However that just fueled her anger more. 

She got back up walking away from him for a moment before coming back full on running, “ I SAID LET HER GO” she screamed taking a leap of faith, kicking the boy in the head back casing him to fall to the side and hit his head against the concrete. 

Rainn fell into the water, she quickly grabbed winter and struggled to pull her out of the water. She laid her on the cold concrete and placed her ear next to her lips. She wasn’t breathing. 

Rainn screamed before trying to do CRP, but her little hands weren’t doing the job. 

“Why are you screaming?!!” Betty said rounding the corner with Alice. 

“S-SH SHES NOT BREATHING!” Rainn yelled out tears starting to run down her cheeks. 

Betty eyes widened as she quickly moved Rainn out of the way and started to do chest compressions. 

“Go, go get security okay! I’ll take care of your sister. She’s going to be okay, I promise.” Betty said softly continuing to do chest compressions. 

Rainn nodded fast before turning towards the way of the gate and running off. 

“Why did you tell her that? You don’t know for sure if you can bring this girl back” Alice said with her arms crossed. 

“Because she wouldn’t of gone to get help if i didn’t, she was scared.” Betty said blowing air into winter’s mouth. 

Winter choked coughing up water as as she turned on her side spitting it out. She continued to cough as Betty rubbed her back, “Your going to be okay winter” Betty said wrapping her towel around the girl. 

A few minutes later Rainn came back with hotel security, they quickly restrained the boy before turning towards Rainn, “do you need help little girl?” The man asked as the other man with him started walking back towards the gate with Alex. 

“No sir, I’ll be okay! I’ll have my mom take us to the hospital!” Rainn said walking towards the gate holding winter on her back. 

“I don’t want to go to the hospital” winter mumbled coughing slightly her chest burning. 

“But winter you have to! We have to make sure there is no damage.” Rainn said slowly walking up the stairs. 

“I DONT WANT TO GO. PMEASE DONT MAKE ME GO” winter screamed, starring to hyperventilate. 

“GIRLS!” Lara yelled from the top of the stairs. 

Rainn put winter down as Lara rushed down the stairs two at a time, stumbling. 

“A-are you guys okay! I heard about what happened. Okay we’re go to the hospital right now. Everyone to the car.” She stuttered slightly pushing them towards the car. 

“Wait I don’t want to go! Please please I’ll do anything! Lara please I don’t wAnt to go to the hospital!” Winter pleaded holding onto the bottom of Lara shirt. 

Lara looked down at the girl surprised she kneeled down hugging the wet girl, “winter dear we kinda have to, you could have more serious injuries then we know. It’s just a safety thing okay? How about this, if you let us take you to the hospital we’re go for like ice cream? Or a new toy what every you want?” She said softly in her against winter’s hair. 

Winter hiccuped calming down a bit, “well y-you *hic* hold my hand? I’m scared Lara” she whispered with her eyes closed.   
~end of flash back~ 

“Why are you so scared of hospital wint? You know I was never told. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Rainn said rolling and her side to look at winter. 

Winter closed her eyes before re opening them, ‘my brother was Murdered in a hospital in front of me’ Her phone read out. 

—————————   
Wow, this was longer than I originally planned it to be. 😂😂😂 anyways I was working on this chapter and chapter 16 at the same time so the next chapter might be up later tonight or tomorrow ☠️.   
-Danny


	16. Unhappy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has a break down basically.

The next day winter sat on her couch staring at the floor, her legs were folded under her. Winter sniffled to herself closing her eyes tightly, she hadn't slept well last night. She kept having nightmares about her mother. She may of only been two at the time but she remembered somethings; like how heavy dirt felt when it crushes you. 

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she choked out a quiet sob, if her voice wasn't good then, it absolutely didn't work now. She moved her legs so she could run her fingers along the deep scar that ran from one side of her thigh to the inner part of the other side. Tears fell against her legs as she shook slightly. 

She just wanted to be loved. 

She deserved to be loved..... 

Winter hugged her knees has the flashes come back to her, hiding her face in her knees she crushed her nose against her skin. She just wanted everything to stop. 

"Winter dude what's wrong?!" Realand asked worried as he appeared on her right. 

'Leave me alone realand I just want to be alone right now' she thought quietly. 

"Okay" realand said vanishing. 

\- 

Realand POV~ 

Realand popped into sal's room to find it empty, 'god damn it, were else would he be?!" He thought frustratedly. 

He popped out of sal's room and back out in the hallway, if I was a bluette were would I disappear to? He thought to himself looking down the hallway. 

Larry 

Realand eyes widened as he looked behind him, but there was no one there. He shook it off as his mind placing tricks on him. He vanished out of the hallway again and appeared in Larry's room. Loud music took realand but surprise as he appeared to sal and Larry head banging. He chuckled softly watching them for a moment before appearing to them. 

"GUYS" he said but the music was too loud for them to hear him. 

Realand's eye twitched as he floated next to Larry ear, "LARRY FUCKING JOHNSON TURN IT DOWN REAL QUICK" he screamed in his ear causing Larry jump to the side losing his balance and falling into his stereo. 

Larry reaches up pausing the music with an annoyed face, "what. Do. You. Want." He said through gritted teeth. 

Realand hummed, "something's wrong with winter and she wouldn't talk to me, she might trust you guys more. She didn't sleep at all last night she kept waking up screaming- or well what looked like screaming. Her vocals don't work at all" he said staring at them. 

"She damaged them more?" Sally asked staring. 

"She was damaging them every time she talked idiot but yes she did more damage." he hummed rolling his eyes. 

'You better not be bothering anyone realand' winter voice called out to him in his head. 

I would never' he thought back slightly annoyed. 

"I don't trust her and she's home alone" he said. 

Larry's eyes widen as sally and him quickly made their way out of room,   
"Why didn't you start with that?!" They both yelled. 

Realand followed them to winter's apartment, they knocked but got no response. They looked at realand with a raised brow. 

"She is home hold on" he muttered disappearing. 

He appeared in the living room and looked around for a moment before noticing winter sitting in the window, half way out. Her back was to him, his non beating heart stopped for a moment before he realized how her arm was resting. 

'If I didn't know what you were doing I would of thought you were going to jump" realand said staying were he was just in case. 

Winter turned her head a bit to face him, her eyes were slightly blood shot. Her eyes were also slightly puffy from recently crying. 

A few moments later the door opened sally and Larry stepped in before stopping, "w-winter dude what are you doing" Larry said stuttering slightly. 

Winter's POV~ 

Winter turned her head back around before aiming at the targets that Rainn had set up for her the day before. She shot the rock out of the slingshot in her hand, hitting the dummy's down below. 

She heard their feet move fast as they stood next to her at the window, "duuude you didn't tell us you had a slingshot here!" Larry said trying to looking out the window. 

"I would back up before she elbows you in the face" realand suggested leaning against the wall watching. 

Larry moved as winter grabbed another rock from the jar next to her. She placed it in the slingshot before shooting it off again. Larry watched with a smile on his way, "dude you so good at that" he chuckled. 

Winter stopped and turned to look at Larry, he stared back at her and noticed how bad she looked. 

"Dude are you okay?" He asked concerned. 

Tears pooled in her eyes again before slowly dripping down her face. Winter covered her face as Larry pulled her out of the window. 

"Winter what's going on dude? You can trust us" sal said kneeling down next to Larry, rubbing winter's head. 

Winter shook her head as she continued to cry. 

Larry rubbed her back as she awkwardly sat in his lap, her head hidden in his shirt. 

"Dude it's okay, okay we're stay here with you" sal whispered softly. 

Winter pulled away from Larry rubbing her eyes, she felt around her pockets before frowning. She then moved to feel around her chest. Winter turned her head looking at the table. There it was her phone was resting where she left it; on the table. 

"Don't even think about getting up, I'll get it" sal said narrowing his eyes as he got up. 

A few moments later he came back and sat back where he was handing the phone back to winter. 

Winter took it and unlocked it before twirling her thumps around. 

"Wint you don't have to tell us right away if you don't want to" sal said running his hands through her hair. 

'It's just.... it's my brother's birthday' her phone read out. 

"Oh well why don't we call him! You can tell him happy birthday" sal suggested. 

'I can't...' Her phone read. 

"Were you two separated?" Larry asked his chin on top of her head. 

'I guess you can say that... he died. When I was six, in a hospital accident.' Her phone read out as winter hid her eyes behind her bangs. 

"The same accident the reporter was talking about?" Larry asked hugging her closer to her. 

'........yes' her phone read out. 

"We're so sorry wint, we shouldn't of tried to pry" Sal said placing his hand on her exposed knee. 

'I lost control of myself, I was just so mad. He- he killed my brother right in front of me. He stabbed him and it was my fault. He did it to prove a point. That I'm evil" winter phone eye out, tears blurrying the words. 

"What you do winter" Larry asked quietly. 

'I made the hospital collapse,... if you want to leave it's okay. I'm used to that. People leaving...' her phone read out. Winter still not looking at either of them. 

Larry was quiet for a moment before laughing, "dude there's no way you by yourself made a whole building fall" he said ruffling her hair. 

"No she could, if she's in enough pain. Emotionally or physically" realand said leaning next to Larry. 

Larry stopped laughing as he thought about it, the classroom window did break and hit him. But there was no way winter had caused that. 

"How you make it collapse winter" he asked quietly not looking at her. 

Winter tensed her fingers frozen above the keys, 'I don't remember a lot of it because I'm pretty sure I blacked out, but I remember running to Dylan crying holding my hand against his chest crying. Telling him to stay with me that it was going to be okay. Dylan looked at me sadly and he grabbed my hand and laughed. He told me that it was going to be okay, he just knew it. Then he's hand slide off mine... I knew that he was gone. I remember just feeling pure hatred for this man. Since he had me he had been nothing but horrible. Victor he just laughed and looked at me and said awe what's wrong winter? Losing someone? Hurts doesn't it~ here LET ME REUNITE YOU GUYS. he lugged at me with his knife held high and I just. I just looked at him and screamed. The walls around me started to crumble. Every floor fell one by one." Her phone read. 

Sal and Larry were quiet as winter just shook, "I'm sorry... I know what I did was wrong" her phone read. 

"Did you get hurt?" Realand asked. 

Winter looked up at him her face pink from crying, "no I never do unless I try and stop it" her phone read. 

"Are you sure it's a curse winter" Larry asked slowly pushing her off him. 

"Lar what are you suggesting..." winter phone asked for her. 

"Winter are you a demon" he asked seriously staring at her.

"Get out" her phone read out for her. 

"W-What?" Larry asked surprised. 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT" her phone read out as she got up pointing at the door. 

"Fine, we were just trying to help you" Larry spat getting up. 

" I don't need your help! I didn't ask for your fucking help Larry" her phone read. 

"Winter calm down we just want to help" sal said getting up. 

Winter head snapped towards him as the cutting board from the kitchen flew past her and hit sal in the face of his prosthetic knocking it clean off his face. 

"GET OUT" her phone said as she looking away from them. 

'Child you must calm down' 

'NO IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN' she thought as she looked back the the two, Larry started at her wide eyed as he and sal stumbled towards the door. 

Winter stared at them mouthing something that they weren't able to understand.

As soon as the door shut winter collapsed to the floor tears freely falling as things around her started to float, she couldn’t control it even if she tried. It was to hard too. 

Soon everything started to fly around knocking into things tossing them down. Winter curled into a ball covering her ears. ‘I’m such an idiot, of course they leave’ she thought to herself hiccuping. 

“Winter I’m sorry, I was just to help” realand said floating next to her. 

‘WELL THANKS LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED! I told you I just wanted to alone that I be okay! But nooo you had to go get someone. Are you happy now?!’ She thought angrily. 

‘Here my child let me be of some help, I can make everything better’ the familiar voice said appearing in front of her. 

The black shadow sat in front of her with its legs crossed. Winter sniffed looking up into its red and black colored eyes. The shadow placed its hand on her shoulder, she felt extremely cold for a moment before relief flooded her body. 

‘ I can help you control it winter. If you let me control it for you’ it bargained with her. 

Winter went to grab her phone but her hand froze unwillingly. 

‘I can fix that too’ it said placing it’s hands against winter’s neck. It’s blackness leaking into her neck. 

‘There you go, go ahead child speak’ it chuckled redrawing it’s hands. 

“Wh-who are you?” Winter asked, her eyes widened as she spoke. It almost felt wrong. 

The thing tilted it’s head, ‘you already know who I am wint~’ it said disappearing.


	17. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies, and old family problems.

Winter avoided everyone the next day at school, she went in to 'talk' to the teachers about moving her desk. They were surprising okay with it. By lunch everyone had noticed her sudden distance, but no one made effort to ask her about it. Which was fine by her. 

Winter opened her locker and grabbed her math book for the next class, she had everyone in this class and she wasn't looking forward to that. Plus since the 'talk' with that thing from yesterday something inside her felt, different. She didn't know weather this new thing was good or bad. But she hoped that it was a good thing. 

It almost felt like her emotions were numb? Something she's always wished for as long as she could remember but now it just felt... wrong?. 

Winter laughed to herself as she shut the locker, that thing did say they help her control her issue. But could it really? Control something she's been fighting to control for years? What if it controlled it by controlling her? That thought alone made winter shiver. 

Soon the bell rang telling winter that she was late for class, again. The teacher wasn't going to be happy with her.  Winter walked down the hallway toward the class not caring that she was going to be yelled at. 

Winter quietly opened the door, the whole class stopped to look at her and the teacher signed, "late again miss. Lova. Keep it up and your end up in Saturday school" The teacher threaten. 

"Mrs. P, you should be more careful of winter. Don't you know she's a violent mute." Blake taunted causing other students to snicker. 

'I wouldn’t of been violent if you kept your nose to yourself.' winter phone read out for her. 

Everyone went dead quiet as Blake glare at her, "Well you also never answered wint? Did you? " he said as winter walked past him. 

Winter looked at him from the side of her eye as his head slammed against the desk hard. 

A few screamed out of fright while others called him a drama queen. 

Winter sat at the back of class by herself picking at skin of her nails, the teacher explained how they could work in groups to finish the chapter if they wanted but it wasn't mandatory.  
She decided to work alone, winter didn't really feel like making the effort to communicate with anyone. 

She stared at the paper as a thought invaded her mind, she didn't care that she had hurt Blake. In fact it almost felt good that she did it without accidentally killing him. 

Winter tapped her pencil against her desk, she had already finished this chapter 20 minutes early. So now she was just bored watching the time slowly tik by. 

Winter's phone vibrated in her lap as she looked down confused at it. 

L- too cool 2 sit with us now? 

Winter read it but didn't look up to look at them she knew that just be a bad idea. 

W- Why do you care. Last I checked you just think I'm a demon. 

L- wint that's not what I meant. 

W- well Larry the damage already done. Stop messaging me. 

S: guys stop fighting

Winter took out her earphones as she turned her messages on silent, she listened to music looking at the next chapter of math out of boredom.  
(Tbh can't relate I hated math 😫) 

'Why are blocking Larry and sal out all of a sudden, shit your even blocking me too wint' realand voice echoed in her head as she frowned slightly. 

'I'm not blocking them out, Larry deserves it! For god sake he called me a demon' winter thought bitterly. 

Once the bell rang winter waited for everyone to leave the classroom before getting up. She was just happy that she could go home now. She may of still had history last but she didn't feel like being taunted for a whole hour and thirty minutes. So instead she headed towards her locker to get her stuff and leave. Or so that was her plan. That was cut short when she opened her locker and fireworks went off in her face. 

Winter screamed and fell watching as colorful sparks leave her locker, destroying all that was inside. She crawled backwards till her back hit the other lockers. She couldn't believe it, it was like that accident all over again. She probably had at least a small burn on her face. Tears began to pool in her eyes as the hall felt like it getting smaller. 

"Interesting~ looks like you can make some noise after all." Blake chuckled with a small firecracker in his hand. 

Winter blinked her blurred vision away as she eyes locked on Blake, or more importantly what was in his hand. 

Blake tilted his head with a small grin, "What the matter wint~ you don't like firecrackers~" he asked like it was an actual question. 

He lit the end of the firecracker before grabbing a fist full of winter's hair and pulling it harshly. Winter gasped her head jerking towards him, she looked at him trying to pull his hands off her. Blake smirked more before shoving the firework into her mouth and cover it with his hand. 

Winter eyes widened as she clawed her nails against his hand, when she realized that his hand wasn't moving she tried to put it out with her tongue. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the lit end of it burned her. 

Blake grinned in victory as he felt her hands slowly stop. He's victory was short lived though, "LET HER GO" a familiar voice screamed as Blake was tackled to the floor. 

Winter fell to her hands and knees as she spit out the firecracker, small puddles of blood landing with it. Winter stared at the cracker with anger. How could someone be that cruel. 

That anger soon turned to hatred as she started to zone out. 

'Don't worry my child, he won't ever hurt you again'  it said as winter closed her eyes taking a small breathe. 

The sound of screamed started to fade to her as she felt the overwhelming peace flood through her. 

"Winter, stop your going to kill him." Olivia whispered next to her ear as her hand covered her eyes bring winter back to reality causing the peacefully feeling to leave. 

Winter hiccuped as she leaned against the body behind her, "I know wint I know it's going to be okay? See look at that it's already stopped" Olivia whispered against winter's ear her hand still blocking her eyes. 

After a few more seconds, Olivia uncovered her eyes. Winter turned her head to look at her but Olivia turned her head back around. 

"Trust me wint, you don't want to see him" Olivia whispered as a teacher ripped Winter up by her arm. 

"Office. Now. Olivia you too" the random teacher growled grabbing Olivia by the arm as well. 

Once the two got to the office, winter sat in one of the chairs outside the principals office. They had informed her that her mother had been contacted and was on her way here. Winter messed her fingers as Olivia sat next to her with her legs crossed. 

"Why'd you help me?" Winter whispered softly, rubbing the skin on her knuckle. 

Olivia eyes widened for a moment before looking at the girl beside her, "first, I didn't know you could talk. And second well, I know that it's you winter. At first I thought I was just me missing you because my mom told me you had died about 6 years ago. So to answer your question I helped you because your family remember? Your my moms sister's kid which makes us first cousin's" Olivia lazily said with her hands behind her head. 

"Is- is he dead?" Winter asked pitching the skin hard. 

Olivia signed softly placing her hand on winter's, "he's not dead, but he's not doing great either" she said. 

Winter shook covering her face, "I'm such an idiot" she muttered against her palms. 

'You said you control it! Why- why did you let me hurt him!?!' Winter's thoughts screamed. 

'My dear, you also never told me to stop' it said. 

Winter's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't told him to stop it, in fact, maybe she was just a little happy that he got hurt- no no she wasn't happy. What was she thinking what happened was an unfortunate accident right? 

Then again anyone could say that everything in her life had been an unfortunate accident up til now.

Her birth 

Her mother 

Her step father 

Victor

Her brother 

Her last school

This school. 

Everything was just fucking one unfortunate accident after the other.

"Miss. Lova come in" the principal say at the door. 

Winter looked up before nodding, she stood up and walked into the room with her head down. She sat next to her mom who she hadn't even seen get here. Next to them sat Blake and his mom. Leaning against the wall was Larry and next to him was sal. 

"I should let you both know, that we have a strict no bullying, policy. So with that already stated do you two want to tell me, how one of our lockers ended up damaged." The principal asked with his hands folded on top of the desk. 

"She started it" Blake muttered. 

Winter eyes widened as she turned towards him, 'you set off firecrackers?! How did I start it asshole??' She signed with narrowed eyes. 

Lara put winter's hands down with one hand while the other was holding true bridge of her nose. 

"There was firecrackers involved?" Lara asked slowly before looking up at the principal. 

"You know her history of the last school right? If it had to do with firecrackers, she didn't do it. She's scared of them" Lara said. 

"Your daughter a monster! Do you not remember why you decided to leave?! How the school was scar-" Blake's mom started as Lara cut her off with a 'stop' hand motion. 

"Why we moved has nothing do with this. Right now we're here because YOUR son may I remind you set off firecrackers in my daughters locker" Lara stated. 

"Both of you knock it off! Both of your kids are in trouble. Winter suspended for 2 weeks and Blake for 1 week." The principal hummed. 

"What? She was physically attacked!? Why does she have more time?" Lara yelled starting to get up. 

"Because Miss. Lova, Blake here had sustained more injuries than winter here. Therefore she gets more time" he said. 

"No no this is no-" 

'Mom it's fine, I just want to go home' winter phone said cutting her off as she got up and walked towards the door catching a glimpse of sal and Larry looking slightly uncomfortable. 

She signed exiting through the door, "winter! Are you okay" Olivia asked quickly getting up. 

Winter looked up at her smiling slightly, 'I'm suspended for 2 weeks' her phone read out. 

"Are you kidding m-" Olivia started but was cut off by her mom pulling her away from winter. 

"What are you doing here?! Is victor with you?!" Emma Andrews asked. 

Winter shook her head as she looked at them, Emma kissed Olivia head signing softly. 

"Stay away from my daughter winter, your not welcomed around us." Emma spat. 

Winter eyes widened as she took a step towards them, "GET AWAY FROM US" Emma screamed pushing winter back causing the girl to stumble and fall backwards. 

"A-auntie p-please" winter stuttered tearing up as her tongue burned. 

"DONT CALL ME THAT! We're not family anymore. I wish you had died not my sister. I can't even look at you" Emma spat turning away with Olivia. 

Winter covered her face taking a deep inhale as she let out a shaky breathe. 

"Honey?" Winter looked over her shoulder to see everyone in the doorway. 

Winter quickly got up and ran away from them, just wanting to be anywhere else but there. 

"WINTER WAIT!" Lara called out.

Winter ran out the front doors of the school and didn’t stop til she felt she could breathe again.


	18. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter takes a trip back home.

'You know running from your problems, wont solve anything?' The voice said. 

Winter stop and breathed heavily, "I don't care, I just needed to get out of there" she muttered holding her upper arm. 

A few seconds later the thing appeared in front of her. Winter looked at it thinking for a moment, "can I call you Alexander or Alex for short?" She asked sitting in the dirt. 

The thing chuckled softly floating next to her, "call me whatever you please darling" it hummed. 

"Alex I think- I think I want to leave here for a little while, do you think that's a good idea?" Winter asked resting her head against the tree. 

Alex watched her for a moment before speaking, "where would you want to go young one" he asked curiously. 

Winter was quite for a moment before opening her eyes again, "I want to speak with my brother, and I think I know how too" she said softly getting up. 

\- 

Winter stood outside the fishers door with two Bobby pins in her hand. Was she really doing this? Breaking and entering? Winter took a soft breathe before looking up at the camera in the corner. 

'Can you do something about that camera Alexander?' Winter thought. 

"Of course" he said covering the lens. 

Winter kneeled down picking the lock on the door, quietly she opened the door. Being friends with ray and Rainn really payed off. 

Getting up she walked in and quietly shut the door, she quickly made her way towards sal's room looking for his gear boy. She opened some of his drawers, looking at his night stand before she noticed the side handle of it sticking out from beneath his bed. 

Bingo. 

Winter grabbed it smiling softly, she was going to see him again. She just knew she had too, if anyone could give her advice it was him. But seeing her brother wasn't a good reason to break into someone's house and take their stuff. 

Winter got up with a small as smile she left their apartment. She walked back into hers and headed to her room to pack a small bag. 

She threw in two sweaters and a pair of jeans, along with underwear and some socks. Last she put the gearboy on top along with her phone charger and headphones. 

Zipping the backpack she grabbed her rainy day money from under her bed before leaving her home. 

\- 

Winter sat in the back of a bus, her backpack resting on the seat next to her. 

'How are you going to know which room your brother was in if the whole place was destroyed?' Alex asked. 

Winter was silent for a moment before responding, "a few months after that accident they started to rebuilding the hospital, but stopped due to money issues and they cut the project" she explained running her thump of her phone screen. 

"But weren't you in the care of a girls home during that time? How would you of known about that?" Alex questioned more. 

Winter put her phone away ignoring his question.   
\- 

The ride to her second home town was a long one, but after about 7 hours, she stood in front of the hospital that took her brother away. Winter quickly made it to the abandoned building, she ran around to the back where there was a long wooden board leaning against a mental fence. She slowly climbed up it and tossed her backpack onto the other side before hopping Down. 

Grabbing her bag she entered through a broken down boarded windowed. 

'You've done this before haven't you?' Alex asked with a slightly chuckle. 

Winter walked down the hallway towards a broken staircase, "I used to ran away a lot, the house would always find me in the same place. Here, digging up rubble till my fingers were raw and bloody" she said as she grabbed a hold of the top of the  stairs and hosted herself up, kicking her leg onto the other side to help her get up easier. 

Alex appeared In front of winter as she got up, "what?" She asked with her arms crossed. 

"Why would you dig" he pried. 

Winter walked pass him and out of the stair well, Alex followed behind her as winter stopped in front of a room. 

She placed her hand against the door door. She sucked in a breathe, "what- what if he blames me Alexander? Oh god, what if he doesn't love me anymore" she mumbled covering her face. 

Alex opened the door for her as she looked up, winter quietly stepped into the crumbling room. She pulled out the gearboy and the screen glowed green and started to make static noises, soon a ghost appeared In front of them. 

"D-Dylan" winter stuttered covering her mouth dropping the gearboy near her feet. 

Her brother looked worse then when she last saw him. 

Part of his face was smashed in, there was blood all over his shirt and shorts. His hands were angled in unnatural directions. 

Dylan titled his head to the side as he stared at the two, "winter? Is that really you?" He asked slightly floating towards them. 

Winter nodded her head running towards him, only to go right through him. She fell to the floor sitting there for a moment she turned her head towards him, "I-I'm so sorry Dylan, this is all my fault" she cried out. 

Dylan appeared in front of her sitting as well, "no it wasn't winter, you were just a kid then. There was nothing you could of done to stop what happened" he reassured her. 

Winter wiped her eyes as she stared at Dylan, "b-but I made the hospital collapse" she whispered. 

Dylan giggled covering his mouth, "you still haven't realized it yet wint? All this bad stuff that happens isn't exactly your fault" he told her, looking past her shoulder at the black demon behind her. 

Winter stared at him confused but didn't press him about it after all she knew her brother. If he didn't already tell her, he's not going to. 

"I miss you dy dy" winter hummed softly. "I don't know what do anymore, when I try to do one thing I cause the complete opposite" she told him picking at the skin of her palm. 

Dyan hummed listening to her, "tell me everything that happened after I died (y/n)" he said using her real name. 

She looked at him surprised, she hadn't hear that name in years. Olivia's mother had changed her name after her mother's accident to help winter from being exploited by the press. 

But as he brother requested, she told him what he wanted to know.


End file.
